Boarding school
by inkypinkyanna
Summary: this is if Jake kept running Leah doesnt leave him.. pack business, meanwhile.. Bella gives birth to twins. she has to protect them. she finds a boarding school thats made for vampires. veggy vamps! she seperates the twins, what happens when one returns!
1. Chapter 1 new school

My story- to do with what I wish

_**My story- to do with what I wish!I!**_

**Chapter 1- the beginning EPOV**

It's September, and its here all too quickly for my liking the holidays had gone, and a fresh start at a new school was approaching as my mum drove me up the ridiculously long drive way. For most people starting at a new place is quite nerve racking and when you get to that new place you aren't yourself, some people are really loud and laugh at everything through nerves and others will be as quiet as a mouse until someone speaks to them.

I for one am not the quiet type, though I started like it and I'm quite ashamed about how I got to that. I'm starting my fifth secondary school, I was on the verge of losing count of how many primary schools I went to, and so I have been sent to a strict mixed boarding school.

My Mum and Dad; Billie and Charlie, my foster parents. Well my parents decided that I couldn't stay at a girls boarding school because they where too easy on me, my dad; Charlie, wanted me to start having proper punishment for my actions. The school I am going to is called Shaftoe IJS (Infant, Junior and Senior). The school sounded too strict for my liking, I noted that we had finally reached the front gate of the school, it was set in the heart of Britons countryside, and with that obstacle in the way I couldn't exactly run home to London, and I hated the fresh air, I preferred to be in the middle of something, like a factory.

That's what job I had been doing in the holidays, it was in a camp, and we all got to dress up in what you would of worn in the Victorian era. We even had to work in the same conditions, as the children would of in Victorian times, and they hadn't added any safety equipment to make sure we didn't fall to our deaths like so many other children had. I had gone with my friends that I'd made whilst being at so many schools. They all got along, and there were no fights; at the end they all wished me good luck at my new school, and hoped that this was to be the last.

I hoped that some good luck was going to be with me, that I would make a couple of friends, and that we were aloud to call home, and that we were aloud to keep in contact with our friends outside school, if not it looked like that would be at the very least one rule broken.

As I stepped out the car I was expecting to see girls and boys laughing outside, but that stereotype was already proven wrong, there were only boys outside, they ranged from four to sixteen. No girls. Had my mother read the leaflet right? Had she mistaken something? Billie almost read my thoughts immediately by reading my face. She laughed. "The girls are all inside dear, making sure that the boys, are going to have a nice room to sleep in, and that the school hasn't got a speck of dust inside it; though its their turn before the holidays".

I looked for some facial expression that told me she was joking. There wasn't. Her eyes where soft, the same honey color, there was no humor in them. She handed me an apron, and duster. I looked at her; my skirt was like always too short, and like always my top button was undone. Charlie had stayed in the car, he too reading my expression. I shot Charlie a look, and he was laughing his head off. Yeah laugh all you want, but when you get home, one night you'll see me in the lounge watching your expression, and a dismayed Billie cooking, and trying to convince me that it is really fun.

I toke the apron and put it on, just to give her a glimmer of hope, like I always did. I then toke the duster off of her, and walked round the small fiesta, to the boot, and removed my trunk from its limited space. I lifted the black handle, off of my neon pink suitcase, and started to stride up to the massive oak doors that where twice the size of me, and I'm not small; in fact I'm 5 foot 6 inches. At fourteen, I had easily been the tallest in my last class in a school called Belfair's.

Billie and Charlie had learnt whilst I had lived with them that I'm not a touchy person, so they thankfully didn't run after me to give me a hug. As I walked up to the oak doors, the boys who looked about my age fifteen, had stopped from what they had been doing and looked up at me, a newcomer, and I smiled at them. Some of them where shocked at how I wore my uniform, one of them had a dazzling pair of eyes, they where smiling, his face held back a small laugh, and information. I stared back at him, he was the cutest guy around, and I could easily see that we where going to be more than friends. I knocked on the big oak door, and a black little angelic face appeared, she looked like she had been used for a joke, and it hadn't been played just the one time. She looked up at me and nodded, the corner of her mouth almost seemed to be trying to turn into a smile as she looked at how I wore the uniform. "What?" I asked I had been given enough sparkling of eyes and shocked expressions to question what I had done.

The little black angelic face stared back at me; she went to open the big oak door, she only looked about five or six, at first I thought she was actually going to open the door by herself I stared amazed, and then I realized that there was a smaller door in the massive oak, and when she had opened the miniature door she laughed at my amazed face. She gracefully, and quickly ushered me through and allowed me the time to gawp at the size of the school reception; that followed through to their lounge, and cafeteria. The girl had locked the little door behind me, and was asking me what my name was in her little angelic voice. "So, welcome to Shaftoe" as she said the schools name, I could hear how proud she was to be introducing me "What's your name? I hope you don't get into too much trouble here, I'll be your guide for about an hour, introducing you to everyone and answering any questions you have, I think I can guess the first though" I answered her question by saying what my name was. Her answer caught me off guard though "Stacey, that's a pretty name. The boys like Stacey, she is the prettiest of all of us." She commented.

"Oh, well I don't think she'll have any competition, I'm very plain" I answered hearing my own shocked voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Stacey herself will tell you what I mean, you'll be sharing a dorm with her and the other girls in that department. She doesn't like it, being in that room, she doesn't really appreciate the other girls there she doesn't fit, but I think you two should get along quite nicely".

I didn't even inquire what she meant by that, but my eyes couldn't hide their curiosity. "I suppose you'll be wanting to know why there are no boys inside the building," she inquired casually in her calm angelic voice. As I looked round noticing that in fact there weren't even any male teachers inside, I had seen a couple outside, but I had shrugged the thought off. "Yes, I had assumed that there where more male teachers inside though, and it has shocked me a little to find none." I was surprised at my own calmed, almost relieved voice. The little girl wasn't shocked or stunned at how calm I was though. "That's because they're not allowed, inside I mean. Not until we have scrubbed the place until it gleams" she sighed at the end of the explanation. She continued to chatter, and answer my questions some times hesitating and saying "I'm sorry but I'm new at this, the girl who's mean to be doing this is sick, and is with the school nurse" or stating "you'll know when the time is right, I was told" she would say that last statement really seriously, or do a Darth Vader voice and then allow me to laugh. I would join in her merry episodes, and then the sparkle in her eyes would vanish off her face as soon as a teacher would enter the corridor, and as we went round the corner I would both be in fits of laughter again. I learned later that the little angel of a guide was called Wesley, and that she was a school monitor. In my logical brain someone was saying it's not right, but to my surprise I was actually thankful to have her as a monitor. Wesley had shown my where my room was. Earlier when Wesley had shown me round, she had seen a teacher and asked me to excuse her, I had nodded, and said that I couldn't get lost standing still. As little Wesley approached the teacher, the woman had shook her head, saying "Wesley, if I told you once I've told you a thousand times no" but Wesley didn't walk away in any fact she stood still completely motionless and said "I'm a monitor now, so you have to pay me some respect, I wasn't going to ask about myself I was asking about" she nodded her small head to me, her little plaits shaking as she did so. "Oh" said the teacher, she muttered what sounded like an apology, but she said it so fast it looked like her lips where quivering. I had ignored it so far, but now that Wesley had gone I started to wonder about it. The very same teacher saw me now, standing absolutely dumbstruck; she chuckled under her breath, and approached me slowly. "You're the new girl right, the one who has been expelled from so many schools, lets hope Shaftoe puts up a good fight then" she seemed happy that I'd ended up there. As I looked round I thought the place looked very similar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The woman was at the door now, in fact I hadn't realized how fast she had got there, she then said something that made me stare at her. "Vampire" she looked at me and laughed, the smile lit up her face, "voice recognition, and the girls chose 'vampire' because they thought that boys being boys wouldn't of thought if something that was well, so boyish."

"Thanks" I murmured my face going red, I had hardly heard what I had said but to my surprise she answered "that's alright, just don't say it in front of boys, if so say something really girly like 'cute' or 'hairbrush'."

"Ok" I said this time a little louder than before.

JPOV

Staying away from the people you love is hard. Having someone choose a bloodsucker over you hurts. Trying to find your imprint whilst you're in this situation. Impossible. Well welcome to my life, my name is Jacob black, also known as Jake. I am a werewolf. I am meant to be the alpha male in my group, but for me that's way too much responsibility. So our alpha male is Sam, he's a great guy, found his imprint, whilst he was going out with her cousin. Leah Clearwater, his ex- girlfriend and now my traveling companion. Some say we're going out but we are just really good friends just like that other person who choose the bloodsucker. Except this time I don't love my supposed best friend, I just really enjoy her company, she isn't my drug, or leaning post. She is there, just like the wind comforting, and sometimes vicious.

Being a werewolf was really not all it was cut out to be, for a laugh at LA push we would always phase on a full moon just to freak the neighbours out. I missed being at my home but I would return soon very soon. Of course not many knew that it was us who howled at the moon. My dad would always laugh at me Billy Black one of a kind. A great father who was loved a brilliant storyteller. Everyone always respected him. He had an edge to his voice I of course have picked that up. All supposed alpha males have it. My place in the pack is deputy you could call it, the pack listens to Sam, and me. Second in command just how I like it.

I glared up into the clouds Leah sat next to me. I'd had to grow to like her at some point. The north of Canada was beautiful, I was still in my wolf form I felt myself do a wolfy grin Leah made herself more comfortable against me then, she hit the spot where Bella laid once I pulled away. She looked at me her head tilted; she nodded "sorry Jake" she apologized. Wait a minute she apologized, I felt Sam phase, and I shouted it at him, and he laughed back at me. I wasn't the only one who chilled out on our journeys.

Leah had been with me, through the good, bad and when it had got unpleasant. She had been very persistent in never leaving me and I had started to see her smile the frown line and all fierceness had gone from her now, she was gentle the break had done us both wonders. It had been over 20 yrs and I had stayed exactly the same, I had surprised everyone when I had brought Leah back on my last journey, so this time they insisted that she joined me again. I agreed. It had been fun, we had been gone for 5-6 yrs now, but the sad part was that Bella would continually appear in my mind I wondered how she was? Had Edward changed her? Had he left her? Then the far away pain would return at its slow pace and I would push her to one side. Leah was my life now. I had a feeling though that someone would be joining us soon, I asked Sam if he had planned anything, the answer came from all of them "no"

"And" Sam's calm voice continued, "you need to come home soon, I have decided that I cannot risk hurting Emily again like I did the first time. It's not fair on her."

"You're saying that I now have to take over as alpha?"

"Yes Jacob you need to get a grip and do something, this will keep you busy" I phased out and realized that Leah had gone and got sticks and branches and put them in our usual campfire spot.

I turned back to human and Leah strolled over to me, and I suddenly realized how close we actually were. She continued to make a stylish walk over to me and I held my arms out as she came and wrapped her arms round me I felt too close for comfort around her. "Sorry, I don't think our journey will last longer Leah"

She grinned, and laughed; "after all this time I call you hunnie and you still call me Leah" she shook her head at me. I know it sounds odd but I didn't' want to love another person; the reason for my long journeys was quite simple. I had to find my imprint, and Leah wasn't her that what was clear. "Leah do you know why I want to go away for years at a time?" she shook her head slowly. She could see that we would eventually have to have this conversation. She sighed and nodded her head to tell me to continue, "I know it wasn't to be with me, though but you are always searching, she's not coming back Jacob Black"

I didn't like to be called my full name. Bella and my father were the only people to be aloud to ever call me by my full name and that was only if they were angry. Bella had gone and my father had gone to a better place so that was now officially no one. I counted Bella dead if Edward had changed her to one of them. I growled at her. "You know I'm right" she added shyly.

"Leah" I sighed losing all anger. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her anything personal if I was angry. "I'm going about on long journeys to find my imprint" I finished; I couldn't look into her eyes. But she gingerly lifted my head so my eyes looked deep into hers, "I'm not angry at you Jake because I'm here for the exact same reason, and who wants to stay in America for the whole of their lives?" she had held her shy smile and I responded by grinning my full smile, by god it felt good to smile fully. "OMG" Leah said all over the top on purpose "you're actually smiling fully YES," she made me laugh and I was content. The feeling of someone joining us was very far away but distinct. In fact my wolf side surprised me I was excited? I could smell a sweet sickly smell to go with it; it couldn't be. Bella? No it couldn't be her or could it?


	2. Stacey?

Chapter - Stacey Chapter - Stacey? EPOV

I walked in the room and found one person; they sat on one of the untidy beds. I could just read the name at the end of the bed under all the covers "Stacey?" I asked that was the name at the end of the bed. The girl rolled her eyes "What" she asked a simple question, but I was pretty impressed with myself, and I felt like jumping up and down and yell "YAY ME" at guessing her name. "What do you want?" she inquired again, obviously sensing that I was in my own world, I pulled out of my thoughts seeing her nod her head at me to speak, I could tell that this girl wasn't very patient. "Hi Stacey erm, my name is Stacey it is very nice to meet you." She looked at me and then I nervously laughed. "How very inconvenient" she said turning her head away to make herself more comfortable, "how did you know my name I mean you sounded really unsure, like you guessed it or something."

"That's because I did guess your name, I saw it at the end of your bed and hoped to god that, it was yours".

I laughed again. I wanted to ask her why do all the boys like Stacey, as Wesley had put it earlier.

She answered my question almost immediately. "So no offense but why are you here, or…" her voice trailed off. She looked at the tidy bed. "Yep I am the tidy bed," as she looked back her eyes sparkled.

"Oh I was told that a boy was sleeping in here and I got very nervous,"

"I am basically a boy" I admitted, "I'm gay enough," I laughed and her eyes sparkled, almost dazzling.

Stacey continued to look down, and occasionally her sea-green eyes looked up at me, she let her eyes laugh again; I hadn't said anything, but I was waiting for the answer to my unspoken question "What?" I asked, looking at her. She looked up again and made a face, I turned round to see nothing; in fact I looked at myself to see if she could see my pants or something. Stacey continued to wait, for me of course. I had lots of patience; I can wait for days for an answer. When her patience ran out, she looked back at my curious eyes. "Why?" it was a simple question, in fact too simple I didn't know what she meant. "Why to what exactly" I questioned her.

"Why are you so patient, do you want to know what I was staring at?" Stacey said this question slowly, as if slowing herself down.

"I'm just incredibly patient, but I would like to know the answer" I spoke as if; I was so not being myself.

"Your eyes, they're the same color as mine, and your hair, it's the same as mine. In fact we look identical, and we have the same name except you have a different surname."

"Why's that?" I asked

"I dunno, but my surname is Cullen, and yours is?"

"Black, Stacey Marie Black."

I stared at her, and thought I was staring into a reflection of myself, "Hold up your writing hand" I commanded. Stacey held up her right hand, and I held up my left. I grinned. "So, I'd better tell you exactly my job in the school" Stacey soon enough explained in detail that everybody had a job in the school, and that it wasn't just the girls who did all the cleaning. "Boys, although they don't do a terrific job, clean before a holiday."

Then she started to explain her job and what Wesley had meant by 'department'.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she told me. (Of course I didn't know it was a lie at the time). "Well, Stacey" she coughed down a laugh at her saying her own name to someone else. "There is something in this school known as the list," she gulped as she watched my reaction. "I am at the top, unfortunately, soon to be joint though" at this point she winked at me. "Put it this way, everyone here has defiantly learnt about that type of education." I stared gob smacked. I tried to let the information sink in. One thing was for certain, it wouldn't. I remember looking into familiar sea green eyes, and then waking up in an unfamiliar white room. I learnt later that she meant a chore's list, and she meant supernatural education; that's me taking everything the wrong way per usual.

At first, when I woke up I thought that someone had put a mirror in front of me. Then I realized; that a mirror's hair doesn't tickle you. She was watching me, her scared her sea-green eyes filled with worry. "Hey, am I with in the medic room of something?" I asked, but as I did I sat up, too fast apparently.

I cool white hand pushed my head back, to make me lie down. I looked at the owner of the hand, and recognized, him almost at once; his eyes smiled once again holding back a smile. "I am the school nurse" he stated, his voice sounded very familiar as if I had heard him every day of my life. "Well, it's very nice to finally see the school nurse." I winked at him. Stacey shot me a look. I guessed that was a bad move. "Stacey has been trying to tell me your name, but she kept saying her own" he said, his cool breath crossing my face. I laughed, and Stacey's eyes sparkled. He didn't catch the joke. "Would you believe me, if my name was actually Stacey" he kept looking at my face for me to say that I was joking, but his eyes suddenly looked down, any humor had gone, seeing that Stacey and myself where being deadly serious. "This is going to get interesting, I thought you had already entered the school, but I convinced myself I must have been seeing things." He said to Stacey

"Well, are you going to tell me your name?" I asked I could feel a goofy smile coming across my face. He continued to look down, embarrassed. "I don't have one." This time it was my turn, for the smile to drop not the eyes. "So, what would you like to be called" I asked a simple question. He coughed, as he said the next sentence, "your boyfriend." I looked at his now red face. "Excuse, me? I didn't quite catch that," I said mockingly, watching him intently. "I'm joking, please forgive me?" I asked.

He looked back into my eyes, his melt in the mouth chocolate eyes stared into me waiting. I knew my answer, before I'd even thought about it, and blurted it out before I could stop myself. "Yes." I'd answered his question at the same time.

He nodded, and said something on the lines of "I'll see you tomorrow night." Stacey stared at me amused apparently "can you dance?" I looked at her, and then noticed a poster on the wall behind her it said, "higher school dance tomorrow night please all attend. Come in partners." My face told her the answer "no."

"Oh I have no hope then" was all I managed to get out.

Stacey winced. "One of the girls in our dormitory, has been trying to ask him out for weeks, and he's ignored her for weeks. You're defiantly not going to be on her Christmas list." By the time she had finished her sentence tears of happiness were uncontrollably flowing from her eyes, but she wasn't laughing. I couldn't help but laugh at her. He came back into the room, Stacey, and I tried to pull ourselves together, but one glance at him left me in giggles again. "So" I asked trying desperately not to laugh, "What is your name?" he seemed confused. "I told you I don't have one, Stacey" we both looked up at him when he said our names. It was his turn to allow his eyes to sparkle. "What can I call you then?" I asked. He shrugged. "Hmm how about Elliot Stephan Simon Cullen?" I asked as if to test the name. He looked furious; he got up and left the room. "What did I do?" I asked it was a rhetorical question but when I looked over, I had hoped that Stacey was trying to calm herself down but she sat very still. "How did you guess his full name?" she asked the question with suspicion in her voice and it was written all over her face. "I guessed his name right?" I answered.

Stacey shot me a quick glance, and then looked quickly over her shoulder, and then moved to sit on my temporary bed. "No one has called him that, ever since" her voice trailed; off she sat very still, and shuddered at a memory. "Ever since what" I tried. Stacey looked up her eyes full of tears, but these weren't of happiness as they had been earlier. They were full of sadness. She whispered the rest to me. "He had an identical unknown brother, a bit like us really. Well Elliot was on the way home, and was on his way to meet his mother at the end of that driveway. And a car was going to fast; Eliot's brother was walking with him, and shoved him out the way of the car. It got Elliot, but the car didn't stop it carried on going leaving both Elliot's one dying, and the other wanting to die to be with his twin, so no one ever calls him that anymore, because its too painful for him to remember."

I looked at Stacey longingly, waiting for something in her face or eyes or her body language to see the joking ghost story. "No." was the answer to another unspoken question.

"Stacey," I started "I don't want to sound mean, but I think that he needs to be called Elliot. His brother would not want to see him in pain like this."

She turned away from me, like she was hiding something from me. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna get some dinner. What do you want?" Stacey asked in a casual voice but her eyes where still hiding something from me. I reminded her that I was new and had no idea what was on the school menu. She brought back Shepard's pie, it was hotter than I'd expected.

"It tastes like it was only pulled out of a microwave, what did you do? Run at the speed of light or something?" I was only joking of course, and it wasn't funny but at the same time as I was saying that Elliot walked in to the room. He and Stacey seemed to be enjoying an inside joke. "Care to share the joke?" I blurted out. Stacey who had been spoon feeding me at the time, straightened out her face, and looked deep with her sea-green eyes into my own. I think I must have gone to sleep again; there was an empty plate next to me when I looked at the table again.

I woke up to see Elliot peering into my eyes less then a center meter away. I felt my heart race at him being so close. "I think I'm going to have to take you back to your dorm," he said all protectively. Before I could say anything someone who looked a little bit like him picked me up, and started to carry me. I heard something growl; it made my blood turn cold at the sound of it. "Emmet, I wanted to carry her, you've got Rosalie to carry, you know she's unconscious please don't be AHHHH." I heard a growl back it came from somewhere next to me. There was wind in my hair, and it stung my eyes as I tried to open them, then it was over. "Oi, anyone in there? Stacey, err your sister Stacey is out here and someone has stormed off" I heard the smugness from the person holding me.

I heard a click as the door for my dorm was opened and I was laid down onto a soft inviting bed. I heard a far off voice; it was extremely quiet. "Please Stacey can we tonight?"

"No" was the answer "she's a trouble maker, and might leave Shaftoe. We don't want another mistake."

Jpov

I listened the idea of a vampire should make me absolutely furious, I had found out that Seth and Edward had been great friends after that mini battle we had, with the newborns and that ruby eyed Victoria. He had told me that it was the best time he ever had because they worked together and got their job done and dusted very quickly, he also told me that I didn't give Bella enough credit for her understanding.

I could smell a human that was coming with the bloodsucker; her scent it started to drive me crazy. I got the feeling that even the human knew that they where coming "Leah"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have a run through the forest see if I can grab stuff for the way back, someone's coming and I need to be sure my instincts are actually there so I don't make a fool of myself when we go back"

She laughed; her laugh was full of cheeriness "go on Jake, see if she's in the forest we've been through a gazillion times."

I started my way to the forest phasing as I went on my way. Leah was already in her wolf form, and I heard her think "that boy has one nice ass, shit he can hear my thoughts god damn you Jake if your listening" I laughed at her in my mind and told her I'd already seen her checking out my arse before and I complimented hers, I felt her blush insanely. What a boy could do to a girl.


	3. Chapter 3 whats going on here?

Chapter 3- what going on here Chapter 3- what going on here? EPOV

There was a long second and I felt someone touch my shoulder. I shrugged it off. Big mistake. There were a few hissing sounds, I could feel someone's cool breath on my neck. I smiled. "Can you stop it?" I then wished that I'd stayed turned the other way. "What's going on in here?" I recognized the voice; it registered in my brain as Elliot. "Stacey, I thought I could trust you, now she knows". I could hear the disapproval in his tone of voice. "Know what exactly?" I rolled completely over "that you guys have the most brilliant Halloween vampire teeth ever! Where did you guys get them from?" Elliot looked relived, and suspicious. He left the room gracefully, and quickly without making a sound. Stacey looked at me; "now you know why all the boys like me?" she questioned extremely all shy.

Time passed and Stacey filled me in on everything. I stared at her trying to take it all in. "Let me get this straight, you are vampires, and you" I pointed to Stacey "where the first, here at Shaftoe I mean" Stacey nodded her head slowly. "You have no clue about your mother" she again nodded her head in shame to confirm my knowledge "that massive guy, who carried me is your husband". I said pointing to another one of the small group of girl vampires "yes, he is and I love him" I cut her short. "Just a nod, or yes or no will do fine; I don't need explanations." Stacey continued to look at the floor.

"I hope you realize exactly the mistake and trouble you're putting yourself in by coming to this school, and trying to figure us out," the girl continued. Her name is Rosalie. I looked longingly at them, the ones who lived forever in the darkness. "So" I used a lighter tone in my voice all five of them looked up surprised by this change in tone, and listened intently. "Can you change into bats?" I had been longing to ask that question. I saw a few sparkles in eyes. "Please, if you want to laugh then please laugh along remember Elliot thinks your giving me a welcoming!" I waited and the first to let her eyes sparkle, was the smallest her name was Cleo. Her sparkles in her eyes bounced off the walls of the small compact room. "No, of course not silly, we're not out of your bad horror films I suppose next you'll want to know if we've met Frankenstein, and that's a no too before I give you ideas" Cleo looked dazzling with her eyes like that and I barely made out what the sentence was. "Can you hmmm?" I thought hard I didn't want to make them horrified or laugh too much. "Can you" I began again knowing exactly what to say "run at the speed of light?" the answer was clear. "We can run at the speed of sound, not light darling" was Rosalie's reply. "Do you show up in photographs?" after at what seemed like infinity of sparkling the group of vampire girls pulled them together and stopped, it was Bella who answered me. "Yes, we do" she stated. Bella seemed the most sensible and calm about the questions, the most quiet of the group. I nearly new all their names by now; there were Stacey, Cleo, Rosalie, Bella and Erin. I hadn't spoken to Erin yet; but she had left her eyes to sparkle for the whole time and was the reason for the continuous string of it, her happiness in her eyes was contagious. The sparkling was a continuous string all through the night. The more they sparkled, the more I yawned. Eventually their sparkling eyes turned into night-lights; I drifted off to sleep their eyes never leaving me.

When I woke it was because the girls where making so much noise. I'd noticed that they had worked very hard to wake me like I would of at any other normal boarding school; I laughed at them. They where all worn out. "Finally the sleeping beauty has been awoken" said a happy voice, I didn't register it in my brain. I opened my eyes to think it was night all over again; it turned out that it was Erin who had spoken. I showered and got ready for another day at school; I had the feeling that the day wasn't going to get boring. As I entered my first class, I was scarily the most tanned person in the room. I discovered through the day that; this school was in the middle of the countryside for a specific reason. I also realized that why there hadn't been many flyers on the school either. In my IT lesson I went on the school website and it didn't say much either; in any case it tried to put you off the school. I wondered if Billie and Charlie had any clue what was going on here? I was going to get my answer soon enough.

Stacey asked me loads of questions saying it was her turn to get answers. The first question was who had raised me; that was easy. Billie and Charlie of course. Stacey's reaction was defiantly not what I'd expected though she looked like she wanted to smile and that happiness touched her eyes and ears. She looked like she was about to lose consciousness. "Stacey, Stacey?" she looked into my worried face and strangely made a funny face, "like vampires faint or lose their consciousness". She waited for me to catch that she was fine. I didn't. "Your ok, though right?" I asked trying to take in what she was saying. I noticed that the whole class was watching me. There where some stifled sparkling of eyes, and horrified faces at the word 'vampire' I guess I wasn't meant to know anything. "Sorry, but you guys aren't very good at being normal." This time all eyes where on me, not my identical twin. "Don't assume that Stacey told me anything, because the very website and the fact of not many leaflets got me started." They stared in shock horror but I continued "oh and don't mention the fact you all look alike and I'm like the most tanned person here and I'm part albino."

"So," a new voice started it was like velvet it was soothing but then again weren't they all?

"I take it Stacey, filled you in on the rest?" requested the soft voice.

"Why, yes she did do you have a problem with that?" I asked with more sharpness then necessary. The boy looked, no stared back at me disbelieving that me a mere mortal would even dare to talk to him like that.

**Jpov**

I checked out the forest and nothing was there but the felling of someone coming didn't seize, I waited by a stump. It was really recognizable place; Leah and I had waited for days at a time because we thought that something or someone was coming most the time we waited there for food and I learnt very soon not to trust Leah on where food was, for example, she followed this scent, went to get it and it was a skunk. I knew it was here I was going to meet someone the feeling was most strong here; I may as well look out and hang out for them. As the day droned on something weird happened, I very suddenly felt happy, and I laughed until my eyes hurt. I saw through someone else's eyes, and saw the funniest things I have ever seen Emmet and Rosalie smacking him around the face and a girl called Stacey falling to the floor with a thunderous crash. According to this person. I was looking through her eyes, and there was another boy called Elliot. I think I was at a school, yes, there was a lot of students, and

This Stacey person reminded me of Edward, and the wait the girl's head who I was in, she laughed and reacted like Bella. This couldn't be…


	4. Chapter 4 who are the heads anyway?

Chapter 4 –Who are the heads anyway Chapter 4 –Who are the heads anyway? EPOV

He looked back at me still mystified "yeah I do actually, she's not meant to tell anyone anything; it looks like we are gonna have to clean up another mistake made by my 'mate' boys." I linked what he meant by mate and I was shocked and glanced back grimly at Stacey she just glanced back awkwardly. "Any idea when you where going to let this slip then?" I hissed. She hadn't upset me.

She had made me absolutely not patience. The bell went and class dismissed; of course I was the last one out. The rest where out of the room, and had probably reached their next class, by the time I had reached down to get my bag, I was so going to have to work hard on moving faster.

_He _was outside leaning against the wall. He saw my expression and studied it. I looked deep into his honey coloured eyes, as they wandered. "Ok, I lied last night" I felt myself going redder every second. I had obviously pulled him from his thought track he looked down. "I'm sorry, that was rude I-I wasn't listening t-to y-you" he confessed still looking down. "I admitted that I lied to you last night and you weren't even paying attention" I smiled and he smiled his crooked smile at me, but then what I said went through toke my favorite smile straight off as soon as it had appeared. "What do you mean, you lied last night?"

"I know what you are, and I was going to ask whether you were going to eat me"

He stared blankly, not surprised. I opened my mouth to say it again, but he stopped me. "I knew you where lying, I didn't need to read your mind for that, your eyes showed enough."

"You don't look or sound angry," I observed.

"You're a bad liar, and why should I be angry you wanted to make sure that your friends lasted for more then one day" he explained. I stared surprisingly disgusted; I'd made an apology. I'd made an apology. He knew about it. "Thanks for saying so, I didn't, well actually I couldn't read your mind." He admitted.

"Y-you read minds?" I asked dazed.

"Yeah, and you should of heard the thoughts of those vamps round me, when you stepped out of that fiesta." He stated looking out of the window as we passed the weather was horrible I had a thought of trying to accept that this was England; it rains. As he was doing this he clearly had no idea the effect the words had on me. Boys liked me? I tried to say it again in my head so that it became believable of course it only made my situation worse. Boys like me. I said clearly in my head; that's when it went black. I don't remember much but when I started to wake up however "What did I say? She was standing next to me whilst I stared out the window and then I look back at her to say something important and she's on the floor."

The answer came quickly "Did you mention boys? Vampires?"

"Umm" came back a now rather guilty voice.

"You mentioned boys even when I warned you not to because I…" the questioning voice had become very angry indeed. In fact I was able to recognize the voices now. The first to speak had quite obviously been Elliot's and the questioning/ angry voice had been Stacey's. Stacey continued "you know how much I was of a klutz and you knew Bella before she was changed, and we listened to you then on how to control her," she toke a breath and then began to spit the rest out "But you don't behave decently, and listen to young doesn't know what she's talking about Stacey do you? Well I hope you learnt your lesson to listen to me!" she sounded like she was finished and Elliot went to say something back to her "and" she added before he could react "I'm only staying here for Stacey's sake." Her voice had a hard edge to it. I heard Elliot sigh. I opened my eyes and scowled at them both, and then they realized I had been awake for their conversation. To my surprise, they let their eyes sparkle. What is it with these guys and smiling? "It looks like I'll be on my way," I muttered knowing they could hear me. "Sorry, do you want to go to bed?" Stacey inquired. "Or would you like me to carry you?" I heard the over eagerness in Elliot's voice. I couldn't let one of them down. "I'll be fine actually" I said clearly. Neither of them expected me to look where I was going, and I bumped into what I thought was a wall. "You need to watch where you're going, whilst upsetting my brother," the wall said. "How can…" I started but I looked up to find a person looking down to me. "Hi, I'm Emmet, its nice to finally meet my brothers girlfriend awake" he said a big grin was across his face. I blushed. "Emmet" I heard a warning in _his _voice. "Aww, come on Elliot I carried this small little bundle to bed just yesterday" but I did something that I always did whilst in a temper; I flicked my hair. It hit their nostrils very quickly; too quickly. I decided against running. I thought I saw my life flicker in front of my eyes.

The first response is why I thought they where going to eat me, their eyes suddenly looked thirsty and it drained any color on their faces. The second reaction though was funny. Stacey let herself fall; there was a loud thunderous crash like thunder as she did so. Elliot seemed dazed and kept smiling, away in the clouds and then his eyes locked onto mine not letting me go. Elliot's fix made didn't make me lose sight of Emmet though. He was frozen; Rosalie shook her head at me she then punched Emmet. It was my turn to laugh, a lot. This shocked them all, my laugh wasn't cautious; it was free. It filled the halls, and then people's heads turned in my direction. I looked at their amazed faces that I was quite settled in this school, and comfortable to be around beings that could kill me without meaning to. At this reaction it made me laugh all the more; Stacey sat up and watched as each tear of laughter rolled down my check. Elliot tried eating one; I laughed more. My sides hurt and stitches started making themselves apparent. I didn't stop laughing. I finally started to allow myself to calm down; heads where still in my direction. Eventually I stopped, and retrieved a hankie form my pocket and cleared my face up. When I had mopped myself up and went to speak my self-confidence disappeared as everyone in the small corridor watched with great interest. I had to be the first to break the uncontrollable silence. "Didn't anyone here find that funny?" I was curious. "No. We didn't find that funny but your reaction, how did you do that?" the voice was deadly serious, and I looked deep into the eyes of the people in front of me. I stared at Elliot but he was as confused as the rest of them, Stacey was as confused as the rest in fact now I came to think about it, the expression was more of frustration than confusion. "You can't laugh?" I asked in answering their question. The answer I got back was in unison. "What is laughing? Why are you happy? Those looked like they where going to kill you and you laughed, why?" the unison group of vampires prodded. I noticed that it wasn't just pupils that where in the now massive group in front of me, teachers had stopped teaching and had moved out of the classroom thinking the where about to split up a fight but of course it had only been me; laughing at the top of my lungs. "The reason I am happy is because of a reaction that toke place, I only flicked my hair; I'm sorry to hear that it was a bit strong." I giggled at the end of that.

"Its your sent, flick your hair towards us to we may experience what they have." They all seemed incredibly serious "fair do's," I un-tucked my hair from ear and gave them a massive waft of the herbal essences. They did the exactly the same reactions as the others had. They seemed de-stressed afterwards though. I crept back to my dorm and snuck to my bed getting changed, and slipping into unconsciousness. I had some rather weird dreams. I started to dream that Billie, and Charlie had known about what had awaited me her at Shaftoe High school. I realized in my dream that my parents had the same color eyes exactly. I remembered how we'd laughed about that; but the people here had the exact same color eyes as them. I awoke screaming; they're where voices around me that I was aware of; but I still had _them _in my mind.

I had Elliot's anxious eyes all over me; and he was asking why I had screamed. Some people complained, I had drawn them away from their coffins; I heard the words "that's a good joke."

The fact was there was no laughter and happiness in it. I was still screaming I realized. I stopped.

"I'm going to the head of the school,"

The faces said it all

"Oh my god, your more of a freak the we are." I stood up wearily and went to walk out of the door.

"Anyone know where that office might be?" I inquired. I already knew who was going to volunteer anyway. I started to walk away and he was at my side "Elliot, why are you so concerned about me I'm not interesting?" he cringed as I used his name. "I don't know but one thing is defiantly straight your _very _interesting" he finished his sentence and put on an innocent expression knowing very well that he could almost get away with murder with me whilst he was wearing that look.

"Don't you even dare…" I gave up, no I'm not going to give in that easily "can you stop using that look to get yourself out of trouble?" I waited there was no response. "Please?" he looked back the look he had been wearing a minute ago had disappeared.

"So what are you going to the heads for?" the way he said 'heads' made me feel very nervous. He lead most of the way and we chattered all the way his chit-chat never got to the point to where you could just nod and shake your head in the appropriate places, in fact each time I got to that stage he would shake his head and then ask a question, but it was always the same "How do you smile and laugh?" I would look at his face and smile at him just to frustrate him. He would glare back and then change the subject.

I noted he wasn't one for an awkward situation. I was obviously frustrating him by moving at the speed I was, but he slowed himself down to match my pace. I looked up anxiously, and picked up my pace to make it easier for him, he shook his head and said "tut, tut." I didn't understand why he was behaving like this; I was trying to make him happy.

He was still trying and failing to understand how I could laugh or smile. He also was still attempting to understand my sudden urge to see the heads. There goes the shiver again from the way he said 'heads' he made it sound like there were just two heads on pitchforks. I laughed at myself out loud. He must think I've lost my mind by now.

The reasons being I don't mind the fact that nearly the whole school was full of vampire's, I was a continuously in the medic room, that was never used oh and I screamed when I woke up. Yeah real smooth Stacey, I told myself.

We finally made it to the heads, and Elliot knocked gently on the door. I walked into the spacious room to see Bella there, I was about to say I was sorry I interrupted, and I'd come back when they where free.

To my amazement Bella looked over at me, smiled and then sat next to the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His nameplate stated his name was Edward Cullen, I noticed that there was another nameplate next to his saying Bella Swan. They both looked at me eagerly, and I sighed because for the first time a vampire smiled. Yes he actually smiled at me, and welcomed me into the room to a seat that appeared to be waiting for me. I walked as fast as I could without tripping over. "How may I help you, Stacey?" his voice wasn't as sugary as the rest had been, in fact it was more of that velvet tone. "Bella, you're a headmistress?" was all I'd been able to get out. She looked at me to meet my gaze, and nodded slowly as if I was retarded.

I found my confidence then and there.

"I noticed that no one here smiles, and its getting on my nerves I had a laughing fit yesterday, and I laughed so much I had tears rolling down my cheeks and people, you know well stared as if I wasn't human but it looks like I am the only one in this school."

I re-started to breath. Edward looked confused, but not with what I'd said it looked like that had gone in without a misunderstanding.

"Stacey, have you ever been here? Before starting this school Bella said she recognized you." I looked back just as confused, I loved being round Bella she was had been like a mum to be ever since I'd started.

Edward read my face, and nodding once at Bella spoke to me.

"You know about our secret then? I suppose Stacey filled you in you are like her identical twin! I want to know what you want to do about this laughing then?" I looked into his, and Bella's eyes and spoke clearly

"I have been told that you can read minds, so you could just read mine right now, but I suppose your just trying to be polite and not freak me out. I would like to have a lesson for everyone to teach them how to smile it sounds silly but everyone should be able to express their feelings. I had guessed that Stacey was my identical twin in fact we both think we have some blood link to Bella she's like family to us." I'd told him everything, even stuff that I hadn't meant to.

Bella bit her lip, and looked ahead of her, not making eye contact with Edward. He sighed.

"You are right about the mind reading you and Stacey have some sort of mental block to my powers, and I suppose you could start teaching classes that where essential, I won't ask about how you got to the conclusion that Bella is related to you though."

"I am really trying to put pieces together, I heard that you can't read Bella's mind either, so I am guessing I hope I don't offend either of you. Thank you for deliberating my idea about the class, Good day both of you." I smiled as warmly as I could to both of them, I could feel a connection with both of them it was strange, as I stepped out of the door I found a girl from my IT class standing there, with Elliot. "My names Alice, its nice to meet a human I get very bored with all these vampire's Stacey." She let her eyes sparkle with gleam. "I've got an appointment with the soul mates." She was chirpy and a lot more happy then any other person I'd ever met. She didn't smile though. Elliot looked at me. We walked slowly together, I purposefully dawdled to my room not wanting to meet Stacey's glare.

As I reached the door, I had something really strange; I heard Stacey's thoughts I stood exactly where I was feeling Elliot's eyes wonder over me in worry. I opened the door mad now, I really didn't want to hear my identical twin slagging me off behind my back. Elliot wasn't surprised he walked off, and said a goodbye; he wanted something more than that, guilt flooded through me, but anger quickly toke over. "How dare you!" I yelled at her. "I have only gone to the heads because I'm worried that everyone here seems to not be able to freaking smile or laugh. It worries me! Ok?" I was calming myself down, I felt better now that was out of my system. Stacey looked even more angry, but to make it so that I hadn't listened to their conversation. I shouted in my head that I loved her. She looked stunned then yelled at me "you shout at me like this then tell me you love me in front of everyone?" she almost screamed at the top of her lungs. She had been talking to Rosalie, who had been sticking up for me shook her head, and looked thoughtfully, obviously trying to come up with a solution to our madness. "Stacey, erm Stacey didn't say anything about her loving you, she only shouted at you." Rosalie seemed amused as she said this. Stacey looked up at me, and I heard an idea, we both looked suddenly at Rosalie "I didn't hear your theory" she admitted, we both looked at each other realizing that what we both thought was correct. "Care to fill me in?" asked two voices I looked to see Erin sitting on her bed, not that any of them slept, Cleo was there too but she was looking thoughtful just like Rosalie had done a minute ago. She gave up, and looking frustrated, nodded to let u know that that she had given up. Bella appeared Stacey and I smiled warmly at her. "You smiled, Stacey" I shrieked at her she looked back at me and grinned again she looked a lot prettier smiling. "Well…" a voice interrupted us I nodded at Stacey and we both began our theory. "We both think that we have a psychic connection, that's why we both heard something that we weren't meant to, we are going to have to keep that under control." At the end we smiled at each other glad that we could say it together. Bella looked anxious, she nodded to Stacey and me. We got up at the same time and left the room squeezing through the door at the same time. "That door thing is going to bug, me loads" I thought to myself, I looked over at Stacey she nodded "me too" came the answer, unspoken but I knew. We had sorted ourselves out and Bella was fidgeting "I'll have to make a note that Vampire's fidget like us humans". Bella stared at me, disbelieving.

"I am human Stacey, I am getting married to Edward." She paused not knowing what to say.

"Your not human" was all Stacey replied like she was obviously lying.

"No, I'm not I just wanted her to know that she's not alone, that she can talk to us!"

"I'd prefer it if you could talk straight please?" I answered her; my voice was sensitive so both of them shut up.

"I can do that, I think" Bella said keeping her eyes fixed on the floor "ok maybe I can't so cope with me Stacey."

"Yeah sure," my voice was sympathetic. "I don't need sympathy, Edward and I are soul mates, but he's always scared of hurting me." She paused.

"Is this what your meant to be telling me or are you still paddy footing around the subject?" I inquired.

She looked deep into my eyes and I knew instantly that she was not paddy footing around anything. "Edward, has left me twice, the first was not for a very long time, but when he left me on the second, he left me a pregnant vampire." I couldn't help myself; I stared at her in disbelief. "He and I had it you know, then he turned me I don't know how…." Her voice trailed off, and we both caught on.

"That real handsome bloke, Edward, he's our dad?" I repeated, I couldn't help it I needed to make sure I didn't go round thinking about something, and having got it wrong. Bella nodded. "And you're my mum." I mumbled, but I wasn't upset I knew why she couldn't have kept us, Edward would of freaked out. "We were both born here weren't we? That's why I recognize this place, that's why it feels like home." I sighed; I'd been waiting for this my whole life. "Erm, Stacey as you know your sister has been changed, she was as soon as she turned five, but to make it look as normal as I could I had to send you away." She whimpered. "Stacey was turned at the age of 5, and you need to be changed soon before the Volturi find out that you know so much." My mum looked at the floor ashamed of herself. I nodded at Stacey. We both leaned in and gave our mum a BIG hug. She shrugged us off easily. "When, and where?" was all she kept asking? "Mum, I want to be changed on my our birthday." Bella looked at me, "By who?" she asked. I had answered her first question, now the second. "Mum. Who's Carlisle?" I asked remembering the name. "Call me Bella, at least until I get the courage to tell him, and I want to make sure that your changed before hand. I'll tell you who he is soon enough" As she finished Edward came to her side, "changed Bella?"

Bella looked at him hard. "The ball you idiot? You know where you dance?" he looked suspicious "of course I arranged that, do either of you two need dancing tutorials?" he asked casually. "Oh don't worry Edward you know as well as I do that I'm taking care of that." Bella snapped it wouldn't become pretty if we stayed like this. Edward and Bella were getting hurt. "Bella come on we've got to decide what we're all wearing tomorrow" I spoke urgently. Bella nodded. They lent into kiss. "See ya inside ok?" I asked, not wanting to see mum and dad kiss in front of me.

JPOV

I had waited a few days, I normally disappeared from Leah, for months, however, and there was no doubt that she wasn't worrying about me. I called for her "Leah? Where are you?"

She didn't answer, that scared me a little bit. Wait I was worrying over Leah? That was new.

I so badly want to meet this person; I figured that it would be soon. I ran through the woods, letting the wind go through my fur, how I loved that.


	5. Wolf! r u scared? i am!

Chapter 5- OMG wolf EPOV Chapter 5- OMG wolf EPOV

Stacey, and me walked at a regular pace back to our door, to our dorm. As soon as we got there she was asking secretly who I wanted to change me. I told her that I wanted Elliot to; she seemed upset about that one. _**Please**_, I thought_**if you did**_ _**change me, and then imagine what arguments we would get in, with me blaming you for something that's not your fault**_**.** She stopped nagging then and said to me.

_**Actually, I think Elliot should change you. **_I smiled back at her.

What I found strange was that I could hear Edwards thought but he couldn't hear mine. He told me in his mind that, I could start lessons tomorrow morning. I laughed, and Stacey tried it out; her laugh filled up the whole room. The rest was filled with sparkles, from the others eyes. "Could you start teaching us now?" they pleaded. I would of but the sound of sleep was very appealing.

Dream

I drifted off in my pj's and dreamt a strange dream; I was running not away from something but towards something or someone. I realized something quite quickly, there was nothing to find, not hear. Elliot ran with me until I saw a reddish brown wolf standing next to a stump, and he galloped after me. I came up to a puddle, and used the water to get any sweat off of my face. I wasn't me; I was my mum Bella. The wolf was scaring me, to make me run faster, but he kept pace very easily. Then something weird happened, I looked round for the wolf to see a half naked boy, his face screwed up in pain. "Don't play hard to get Bella, I love you. How are you? How did you even get here? Your scent is the same It isn't stinging my nostrils, didn't you transform into a bloodsucker?" I looked in disbelief at this boy. Then he shuddered "who are you, and what have you done with _my_ Bella?" He asked. "My names Stacey." He stared in horror.

"You look like her, you're a relative right?"

I answered truthfully. "Yes I'm a relative of Bella's."

"Not from the Bloodsuckers side of the family though?"

I stared at him bewilderment crossed my face "what's a bloodsucker? If you mean vampire?" the word at the end made him shake. "Bella must have got her quick thinking from you then." He said casually. Before I could stop myself I told him. "Bella, didn't get that from me. I'm a twin; we were separated at birth, and given the same name. I got my quick thinking from Bella, and my loving, and caring from my mother as well. I got my patience from my dad though and that's good."

He looked at me in shock horror. "Who's your dad?" he snarled then something hurt. I screamed out in pain.

Dream end

I woke up. I was helpless, who was that boy? Why had I told him all my knowledge? He seemed to know who my mum was; he didn't seem to like Edward though? My heart felt like it had been stabbed.

I was woken with two worried faces in front of me. Stacey and Bella. "What did you see Stacey?" mum was obviously trying to keep a low profile.

"I was running, with Elliot in these woods. He stopped though and growled, and I carried on but ahead there was this massive wolf" I paused trying to regurgitate my dream. Bella's face was now even whiter then ever. I started up again "he had long reddish, brown hair he scared me mum so I ran as fast as I could, without tripping over. Then I thought I lost him, I wandered over to a puddle to wet my face, but it wasn't me who I was seeing. I saw your reflection in that puddle mum. I turned to check that he hadn't found me, but instead I saw a boy. He was topless mum, can you believe it topless. He screwed his face up in pain mum he was in real agony. He said "Don't play hard to get Bella, I love you. How are you? How did you even get here? Your scent is the same It isn't stinging my nostrils, didn't you transform into a bloodsucker?" I didn't know what he meant, but he knew you mum. He asked if I was a relative of yours that you must of got your quick mindedness off of me, and I don't know why but I felt at ease to tell him everything, even that I was a twin, and that you're my." I stopped because he was there glaring at us, I knew he hadn't been there long, and not long enough to hear me call Bella 'mum'. "We will continue this conversation as soon as someone leaves, and goes very far away." We all knew who she was talking about, and he obviously knew it was himself. I felt wind as he shot like bullet away. "Continue." I had a gulp of the water next to me, and went to continue. "I told him you're my mum, and he looked horrified, and he asked who my dad was, I didn't get time to tell him that. Mum, I could see it in his face he already knew who my dad was. I was about to tell him, then I felt a pain sear through my heart. I screamed I screamed as load as I could, and he looked in agony. He said something he had something as the pain tore through my heart, and up through to my head he said. "Don't go I can't take another memory" he was in so much agony, and I could see more wolfs in his head mum. It was a pack there wasn't a leader, I think he should of become alpha-male. He didn't want to be a human though. He was running away from his emotions."

I couldn't take it, anymore. "Stacey, you've been out for three days straight. The thing is Elliot bit you. Happy early birthday present?"

This did not satisfy me one bit.

"Bella, you've never been able to get someone to believe that" Edward muttered

"I know," Bella cursed.

"Has he bitten, me?

"No"

"Good"

"How is that good?"

"I want to talk to that boy again Bella, I could tell him everything. I wanted to help him, and I think that if I become one of you, who I will be in time; it would hurt him. Who is he?"

"You could call him uncle Jacob?" Bella suggested.

"I will do,"

Ask him next time what his name is, and where he is ok?"

"Yes Bella I'll make sure I know everything" I didn't feel comfortable calling her mum, besides he was there.

"Thank you Stacey, may I ask one question?"

"Go ahead Bella"

"Why were you running?"

I wanted to find something, and I wanted to scream because there was nothing, until he came into my dream stopping it becoming a nightmare."

My mum stared back at me, "did he make you feel safe?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes mu-Bella he does."

"How safe Stacey? Do you feel right about him?" I looked at her I felt my jaw drop. Bella was obviously serious. "I really, really like him, and I feel like I would do anything to see him again." I answered. I hadn't realized Elliot had been standing by the doorway; he kept his face normal. I knew though, that no matter how hard you kept your face, your eyes told everyone the story. He was in a little pain, not a great deal though. I could imagine agonizing this situation would have been if we where more involved.

I didn't teach my class today, Bella had informed Edward that I was homesick, and wouldn't be able to concentrate in class anyway. I had been given sleeping pills, all day. It didn't help the boy uncle Jacob had gone I had revisited the same place, but there was no reddish brown wolf or half naked boy. I had found what looked like a campsite, and I had seen a two families

Was a vampire family, it involved Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. I don't know how I knew four of the names of the people, there.

The second looked like a pack more than a family. Uncle Jacob was standing at the front of the arrow shape. There where others. Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam, Seth, Leah and there where four others. I couldn't remember their names when I woke up.

There seemed to be something between them. I felt alone, I turned to go to carry on running and then two very strange things happened. The first thing that happened was Stacey was next to me; she had never really been truly converted, and wouldn't be unless I was. The second thing that happened was that a line ran straight through the middle of the two families. I realized something too late; the line ran straight through Stacey and me. She made a pleading face; asking me to join her. I would but _he _was calling me to him. I know that nothing should ever come between twins. This was. I tried to re-join her; but the pain was too strong when I left him. The line too soon turned into a brick wall and it rose up very quickly separating Stacey from me forever.

The pain of not seeing my twin tore me apart from the inside. I screamed. I woke up with Stacey screaming as well. We held each other's hands for a while, and then I sat on her bed. I leaned against her, and we both cried for seemed like hours we remained uninterrupted. "Don't ever leave me like that Stacey, not over a guy", I nodded. "Promise you won't ever do that?" I looked up at her she had tearstains down her cheeks like mine. We both had sore red eyes from crying. "I promise to never leave you for a guy, and if I do would you forgive me?"

"As long as you came back to me, and he was your soul mate."

"You have a deal" I answered her. We sat up, spat on our hands and shacked on it. It was in this state did our mother and father enter the room, we could see from Bella's expression that he hadn't been informed. "We are going to need a definite answer, for your change Stacey" Edward murmured. He had obviously had difficult time waiting outside, to be able to talk to us. "I don't want to be changed." I had taken them by surprise. "You give me one good reason why I should give up my life just to get immortality, to hurt my sister and the people round me?" I finished, Bella had a good reason but she couldn't say it out loud not whilst he was here. I looked at Stacey, she agreed with me. Bella nodded as well; it was time he knew.

JPOV

Who was that girl? It defiantly wasn't Bella that I was sure of. I had drowned the information out of her, like she was going to die if she didn't say anything; I must of scared her pretty bad.

She walked towards me, and I swear I saw Bella, then Bella's face turned into something I thought was impossible, but her face turned into a prettier girl, I think I have a pretty good idea of who her father is, I think she got the idea that I don't get on with him, very much

She reminds me of Bella in the way of her mannerisms Bella wasn't scared when she saw me as a wolf either; in fact she opened up to me.

I found that quite funny, the way she stuttered, I think I should go tell Leah the good news, and arrange for Sam and the boys to come up to meet her.

Yeah that'll be a great idea.


	6. chap 6 he has to know

Chapter 6 – Edward needs to know EPOV Chapter 6 – Edward needs to know EPOV

Edward waited impatiently as we all nodded heads. He finally spoke though. "I think I have been patient enough to deserve to know what has been communicated within the last couple of minutes?" I knew exactly where my patience had come from, and it certainly wasn't Bella.

We all toke a deep breath and began to tell him; Bella started us off. In fact Bella looked wary, and toke a big breathe, and exhaled then breathed in again and out before she began her tale. We all sat on the beds Stacey and I situated ourselves on my bed, whilst Bella and Edward went to sit on the bed next to mine; that is currently Rosalie's bed.

"The condition I have is that you aren't aloud to get angry at me or either Stacey, agreed?" Edward nodded. "Promise?" he nodded again. "Then I will start".

"The beginning of the story starts off where you left me, for my own good I suppose. You left me the day after you and I slept together, and you changed me. I was miserable, but I managed to get through it, something told me that I had to get through it for you. I would hurt you if you came back whilst I was like that. Emmet had enough trouble with me because I was stronger than he was. Emmet and Rosalie where a bit like parents to me during those months, I would beat Emmet every round we had of hand wrestling like you told me to." Edward winced he obviously didn't like this part of the story, but knew mum had put it in for a reason. "When I controlled my needs and powers, I noticed that something had changed about the way I looked, I couldn't put my finger on it. I noticed it far too late, and since you weren't here I couldn't tell you, I gave birth to twins, they where lovely. Each time I looked at them I could see you though. Besides the fact I could unintentionally eat them supposed a problem. It was too painful for me to be with them. For everyone's sake I sent one of the twins off with two vegetarian vampires their names where Billie and Charlie. They had both wanted a child so badly I told them the trouble I was in, I said they should look after her; I knew there was no possibility of her getting eaten, Charlie's in the NHS, and Billie is a teacher. I learnt very soon that my daughter was a troublemaker and had to be sent to many schools. I knew in my stomach that Billie wouldn't be able to deal with her for much longer. Christ she had been to nearly every school in England. When she turned up though I knew it was just a matter of minutes before Stacey met Stacey. When they did, they would make the connection that they had when they where small. I sent Stacey off when she was three that's why you recognize this place. Then you came back." Bella looked unintentionally at Edward he looked peaceful. She continued. "I realized that they had discovered their connection a lot sooner than I had planned, I told them about what had happened between me and you. I knew they had my mind that protected itself from you, so there was no chance that you would know until I told you, or at least the twins decided it was time, which they did. I didn't want to hurt you, which is why I haven't told you sooner, you've had the same look in your eyes for weeks, and you had the exact same look when you left me last. I'm not human anymore, there's no need to try and protect me." Bella toke a deep breath. Edward looked strangely happy?

"I'm a-a d-d-d-d"

"Dad" I finished for him. He looked straight at Bella, then at me and Stacey.

"I'm a dad!" his voice was very loud considering the circumstances. "Come here and give me a hug!" he needed a hug, but I wanted to let him know that I wasn't a touchy person. I walked over to him slowly; I think he already knew about the non-touchy thing. Stacey and I leant in and gave our mum and dad a group hug. My heart should have been filled but this was only three quarters satisfied. My dad was asking me questions like

"Stacey do you want a new name, I think it's a bit out of order to call both of you the same name?" I looked from him back to Stacey, I thought about it. Stacey and I were inseparable, we where alike, if we had different names we wouldn't be the same. I heard her voice in my head then

"How about Eva, or Erin" she grinned.

"I like Eva" I said in my head, she nodded in approval. "Edward" I began but he interrupted me

"dad, please call me dad"

"Ok, _dad _" I emphasized, "Could I be called Eva? My sister and I approve of the name, but do you?"

He looked at me, and nodded

"Eva?" I looked up.

"Just checking you responded to the name, and weren't pulling my leg" he laughed, and made Bella jump.

"Right, Edward we have some business to attend to with what has really been happening with Eva" Bella started. Edward's face became stern, and business like.

"Can't we discuss this as a family?" Stacey inquired.

"Why of course we can, and I hope you remember that everyone is your family." Stacey nodded.

"We are going to have to explain that your name is now Eva. They'll ask questions. Edwards will tell everyone in their minds what is actually going on." I looked back at my sister, we where inseparable, I twisted my fingers through hers we were both uncomfortable.

We enters a hall there was a microphone not that no one wouldn't be able to hear Edward though, and there was one of my worst nightmare's a stage.

Edward went up to the microphone and laughed into it. Suddenly the whole school was there, they listened as he laughed merrily, until he was sure everyone was there. Then he stopped laughing, people started to walk off "don't go back to your lessons, I have an important announcement to make." The people stopped and listened, all eyes on us. "I will tell you what has gone on now", he stopped talking and focused _very _hard on thinking about what he was going to say. "For Christ sake's people make it a bit easier at least let me into your minds" then everyone concentrated, allowing Edward into their minds. There were a few gasps and sarcastic remarks, and then everybody clapped. Edward nodded to me.

"Hello, I guess you guys know my new name then huh?" everybody shocks his or her heads. "Sorry, I have the same power as my mum so I don't know what he's told you, my name is Eva its very nice to meet you all. I have decided to call a family meeting, I'd prefer it if I didn't become the meeting biscuits?" they laughed; I'd meant to loosen up the atmosphere. "I had quite a weird dream, and I have been trying to get back there. I'll tell you know at our family meeting. I hope nobody minds if they're in my dream. Ok it started with a forest; quite dense by the looks of it I was running with Elliot. I was obviously going too slowly for Elliot, but then he stopped and growled at something I carried on running, but as I kept going and saw this reddish brown bear, I realized that it wasn't a bear it looked like an over grown wolf. I was scared and tried to run faster but knowing if I did I'd fall over. I thought I'd lost the wolf thing, and saw a little ring of stones wit some water in it I really needed to wipe my face but when I did I noticed that I wasn't me I was my mum Bella. I turned round because I felt someone was watching, me. I saw a half naked boy. I didn't know why someone would even think of coming out into the forest with an overgrown wolf there. He seemed to recognize me, well Bella. He had pain all across his face, he was in real agony." I paused and to take a deep breath "Don't play hard to get Bella, I love you. How are you? How did you even get here? Your scent is the same It isn't stinging my nostrils, didn't you transform into a bloodsucker?" I looked in disbelief at this boy. Then he shuddered "who are you, and what have you done with Bella?" He asked. "My names Stacey." He stared in horror. "You look like her, you're a relative right?"

I answered truthfully. "Yes I'm a relative of Bella's."

"Not from the Bloodsuckers side of the family though?"

I stared at him bewilderment crossed my face "who's a bloodsucker? If you mean vampire?" the word at the end made him shake. "Bella must have got her quick thinking from you then." He said casually. Before I could stop myself I told him. "Bella, didn't get that from me. I'm a twin; we were separated at birth, and given the same name. I got my quick thinking from Bella, and my loving, and caring from my mother as well. I got my patience from my dad though and that's good."

He looked at me in shock horror. "Who's your dad?" he snarled then something hurt. I screamed out in pain. I woke up. I was helpless, who was that boy? Why had I told him all my knowledge? He seemed to know who my mum was; he didn't seem to like Edward though?

That was my dream, he first one, but I had another one after that, if you'd like to hear it?"

The answer reached my ears very quickly, and in unison. "Yes please"

"Ok, well here is my second dream I'll say it exactly as it was." I began to take another breath in, and started. I felt a lot braver now.

I didn't teach my class that day, Bella had informed Edward that I was homesick, and wouldn't be able to concentrate in class anyway. I had been given sleeping pills, all day. It didn't help the boy uncle Jacob had gone I had revisited the same place, but there was no reddish brown wolf or half naked boy. I had found what looked like a campsite, and I had seen a two families

Was a vampire family, it involved Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. I don't know how I knew four of the names of the people, there.

The second looked like a pack more than a family. Uncle Jacob was standing at the front of the arrow shape. There where others. Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam, Seth, Leah and there where four others. I couldn't remember their names when I woke up.

There seemed to be something between them. I felt alone, I turned to go to carry on running and then two very strange things happened. The first thing that happened was Stacey was next to me; she had never really been truly converted, and wouldn't be unless I was. The second thing that happened was that a line ran straight through the middle of the two families. I realized something too late; the line ran straight through Stacey and me. She made a pleading face; asking me to join her. I would but _he _was calling me to him. I know that nothing should ever come between twins. This was. I tried to re-join her; but the pain was too strong when I left him. The line too soon turned into a brick wall and it rose up very quickly separating Stacey from me forever.

The pain of not seeing my twin tore me apart from the inside. I screamed. I woke up with Stacey screaming as well. We held each other's hands for a while, and then I sat on her bed. I leaned against her, and we both cried for seemed like hours we remained uninterrupted." I had taken enough air in but now I needed something to drink I turned my head and Stacey was there with a bottle of water, she smiled at me then turned away. Everyone was still listening intently to me. "I have learnt that the 'wolf boy' is called Jacob, if you see him you are not aloud to hurt him. Run is the warning I give you. Run. Lead him back here if you like, but for God's sake don't try to kill him, he now part of me. If you kill him it's like killing half of me off." There were a few grumbles. "Does anyone have any questions about what they have been told?" I asked I hoped there were none. My wish came true there where none. "I have one more announcement before you go" body stopped where they where "I have noticed that you lot cannot smile, or laugh I will be teaching a period 7 today. It will be once every two days, that will be all." I stepped away from the small platform and Edward whispered to me "I'm extremely proud to have one of my daughters to have to confidence to have a first go, well done Eva. The whole school will treat you with a new light and it won't be named troublemaker that's Bella's light" he smiled broadly at the end, and Bella stopped listening to my sister to give him evils for a second. "I can tell that we are going to be close" I muttered to him, he gave me a bear hug then kissed my check goodnight, I told him to have happy hunting with his class. He laughed back at me. I felt better to be able to talk to him like I should be able to.

The dream continued tonight. I would say nightmare but if this 'uncle Jacob' is in my dream then it could hardly be a nightmare. I started running, I saw a stump that I recognized immediately it was the first time I had seen the wolf I looked for a puddle I was myself. I looked back to it, and there he was. "Hello?" I asked making sure I wasn't seeing things. "Hi, so Stacey-" I interrupted him that was my sisters name.

"My name was changed to Eva, and I want to know your name and where the hell I am exactly."

"Ok, but if you don't mind why was your name changed?"

"I'll answer mine when you answer yours"

"Clever, my name is Jacob. I know your mum because she was my best friend I ever had even though I felt about her more strongly then she did about me" I come from a place called LA push, its outside of a town called Forks in Washington. I am a werewolf, the alpha in my pack decided that he didn't want to hurt his wife again. He left me as alpha male knowing that I never wanted that position. He told me that I needed to grow up, and stop behaving like a child."

I looked down at me feet, "and you are in northern Canada by the way" I looked shocked at him

"Where did you come from?" I suddenly realized the America accent.

"Me, I'm British I'm a rebel coz I've been to loads of schools and I started a new school as you guys say this fall? And my life has taken a turn Bella wants to know where you are and she asked me to do this" to clarify Bella hadn't asked me to do anything. I wrapped my arms round him he was so warm. He tensed then hugged me back

"And Jacob?"

He looked down on me his eyes warmed me through. "This might be too soon but this is from me" he leaned down to hear what I was going to say, but I wasn't going to say anything.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and I went to move away but there was no going back now. "Tell Bella I've imprinted"

"I'll tell her"

He pulled me closer and his warm lips touched mine, they where warm but they weren't ready, not for me anyway. I pulled away from him; I yearned to pull him closer to twist my fingers into his hair. I had to stop myself. "What's wrong?"

"Your not ready for that Jacob, you have to work for it, please be here in 12 hours?"

"I'll be here, you can count on it"

I woke up, very happy. I raced over to Bella she was awake of course. "Bella what imprinting?"


	7. Chapter 7 smiles all round

Chapter 7- smiles all round EPOV Chapter 7- smiles all round EPOV

Bella stared at me "he imprinted on you?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means he is in love with you, he will become a friend, boyfriend, brother anything that you want. His world now revolves around you, he won't be able to stay away from you."

"Mum, he said his name was Jacob, he was meant to be alpha male, his leader had decided that he wouldn't risk hurting his wife again. He is in northern Canada, and his leader thinks he's being childish not becoming a leader, but he said" we both said the next bit together. "He never wanted to be a leader, it was too much responsibility" Bella nodded her head.

"Edward, Eva Stacey and I are going to northern Canada care to join us?"

Dad had obviously been waiting to greet his family, and he wasn't at all surprised where we wanted to go. "Are we swimming?" was all he asked.

"You can, I'm not," I answered; he came over to me and ruffled his hand through my hair.

"Ok, it'll be fun, we'll met to you at the airport then, I'll focus on Jacob and give you a piggyback ride to a hotel that's nearest him. You can shower, and we'll figure out a way that you can get there without us."

I stared gobs smacked at them, they where being serious. "Ok, if you say so"

"We will ring you ok? That's how we will be able to figure out where you are that's ok isn't it?"

"I feel better now you mentioned the phone, and yeah ok. I would love to continue this conversation but I have a class to get to." My family smiled, and we had a family hug. I had to warn him about this touchy thing.

I got to my class, of course they where already there. I had to set ground rules before we even began smiling. "Right today's lesson will be ground rules lesson, we will all organize ourselves in to a seating plan, just until I know your names." They're where a few sighs, but they had all forgiven me. I had five classes a day, twice a week. I needed to know his or her names, so I didn't offend anyone. "If you could line up properly please." They lined up in single file I shock my head. "If you line up two by two, by your friends that you would like to sit next to." I was given shocked expressions, but obediently, and at vampire speed did as they where told. "I'd prefer it if it was girl/ boy please?" I asked them uneasily, but I was letting them sit with friends. The first two had already been a girl and boy. I noticed that I went down the line that they had gone in alphabetical order for me. When I had got them all in the classroom, I wondered how nervous it would be, it was evidently very scary. "Thank you for lining up in alphabetical order" I praised them. "Now, I think the first thing I would like out of this class, is that we all walk at human pace ok?" my pupils looked at me strangely. "I haven't been changed yet and I would like to be able to see where you move to." They all nodded to my somewhat strange request.

"Does anyone have any ground rules or questions about the one we have so far?"

Hands went up. "Right I'll start here," I pointed to the right. "As I go round please say your name, even if you don't have a question, now that's sorted lets begin.

"My name is Alexandra miss, but everyone calls me Alex, my question is this, will we start learning next lesson?" I shock my head at her she seemed confused. "This lesson is the last lesson of the day, I get an hour and a half with you, so we are going to do something quite funny today after this exercise!" I smiled warmly at her. She simply nodded, probably wanting to know when they were actually going to be able to smile and laugh. The questions where poured at me, and at the end of the simple exercise I knew most of their names. I went round the class and identified 20 out of 35. Quite good for me I suppose. "Right, this is what my teacher used to do to us at my first school," I moved over to Alex, and her partner James. "Relax your faces so I can pull them into shape" they looked at, me awkwardly. Alex let her face relax so that I could pull it. "Turn that frown upside down, and put a smile on your face" I had made the sides of her mouth go down. Then I pulled them up into a cheesy smile. She tried to keep it there. I went round the class ands did it to everyone. "Right now most of you have desperately tried to keep it there. I have given you this type of smile." I said once I had finished. I turned the projector on, and Dick and Dom came up with very cheesy smiles. "Now the cheesy smile is what presenters on shows do, ok" they looked at me. "Oh darn it I have forgotten to give you exercise books" I cursed under my breath. "Drew, Casey could you hand these out please" the two girls had been talking to each other and had no idea what I was on about; I was getting good at hearing Vampire talk. The girls got up obediently and walked over to me. I pointed to the books and they started to hand everyone a book each. They tried desperately to walk at human speed, but they did a very fast power walk instead of that laid back not caring type of walk. The lesson continued a bit like that, I asked them all for an essay on presenters, and their smiles. The class sport of liked that; it meant they could watch TV at least.

I went to my own Dorm to find a Student there from my class she looked worried. It was Casey, who had given up trying to talk without me hearing so what did she want? "Miss, I don't understand why you want to use up you free time to teach us? I have come here on behalf of the class, because we don't understand, and I don't understand the homework," She confessed.

"We have a TV in our dorm, I know Countdown is on, I'll explain to you if you like. We could write the essay together?"

"I would like that miss"

"And please call me Eva outside class"

"Yes mi- Eva"

"I know it's hard but you'll get it"

I spent the rest of my evening teaching my pupil, about presenters, she wrote down notes, in fact two pages of them. We watched shows and she commented on how they used the presenters to make you want to watch the program, and that they where well known, she also said it could have to opposite to effect making you want to watch it, that it could might put you off.

Eventually I had answered all of her questions, my dorm mates had been very patient with me, for taking up the TV. Their favorite shows weren't really on, not whilst I was awake anyway. I had written down what I was going to say to my next classes. They weren't in sets, so I could probably get away with saying the same thing over, and over again. "Eva, I'm proud of you. I was wondering if I could help you with your teaching? You won't have enough time to learn about stuff yourself," Stacey said this cautiously "I would sure love some help, but could we do the same classes?"

She looked confused. "I was going to ask Edward if he could get it to just last lesson, everyday" at this dad walked in "yeah sure, of course you have your own studies I really am messing stuff up. How was your first class?"

"Nerve racking, by the end it wasn't so bad I got 20 out of 35 for names, and gave them homework"

"You gave them homework on their first lesson with you?" Bella asked shocked. My whole dorm was pulling faces at me.

"Well yes, I did an exercise where I went round and manipulated their faces in to a cheesy smile, and showed them a picture of Dick and Dom. We watched 'Dick and Dom in da bungalow' that was funny. I gave them exercise books, and by the end of the lesson we had ground rules, we all got along and we had appropriate homework, oh and they trusted me." I had said all of it in one breath, still extremely thrilled that they already trusted me enough to ask about homework.

"How do you know they trusted you?" asked Dad.

"Well you know that girl who left like five minutes ago, her name is Casey she didn't understand the homework so I've been through it and answered questions that the class had."

"Wow, you must of made a pretty good impression" Bella said. Stacey looked sad. "Guess you won't be needing me then" she shrugged her shoulders and went to sit back onto her own bed "your joking aren't you?" I was astonished that she would even think it

"No, you don't need me,"

"You don't know how much I need you Stacey. I have to face another load of people tomorrow, I have no idea what their names are."

I realized that we were talking in our heads, we both laughed then. "I'll come along then," she added speaking out loud for everyone to hear. Bella copied us, and smiled a beautiful smile, Edward joined in with her, as they looked proudly upon their children. "I can tell why you kept this secret from me," he muttered, Bella smiled back at him in response.

I dreamt of him again, I found the stump that I had seen him at last time. He wasn't there, I worried thinking he had gone again, I heard a wolf howl, and that was it. I looked at the floor, a tear escaped, and it freely down my cheek and fell down to the floor. I was looking down at the floor where the teardrop had landed. I looked up and saw a pack of wolfs? Yes I wasn't seeing things. The wolf at the front was reddish, brown I was meant to be scared, and there was a jet-black wolf right next to him, there was a chocolate colored wolf. There was a gray wolf, in fact they where all different colors. The reddish brown one looked straight at me, his eyes reminded me of Jacob. He smiled a wolfy smile at me. I laughed. I knew some of their names without Jacob having to say anything. I had figured something out, why I had suddenly started to feel very tired now I was never sleeping; I had been awake solid for over 3days ever since these so called dreams had started the second night of my staying here. My body was very tired, but I knew that if I went to sleep in this reality, I would wake up with vampires. I looked down, and when I looked up again they where all half naked boys, I noticed there was one girl I think she was called Leah Clearwater and behind her was her brother Seth Clearwater. They all looked very uncomfortable standing in front of me like this, standing in front of me. Leah had a just put a skimpy jumper on. Jacob walked over to me, very casually. He held out his arms and I almost flew into him, he remained in the hug, and very soon he got the jest that I wanted to meet everyone so he pulled away. "Hi everyone my names Eva. I know it sounds strange but I think that might already know half of your names."

They shot Jacob looks "Jake hasn't said anything to me, before you jump ahead to any conclusions"

"Tell us what names you know I'm curious?" I know that Sam had spoken and that it wasn't any of the others I felt at home with these I suppose; that they were werewolves. "Ok, I will do"

Sam stepped forward again "Sam, you where the alpha but you wanted to spend more time with erm Emily that's her name" I told him, he nodded still curious.

Paul was the next "Paul, you lose your temper quite a bit, and you lashed out at my mum" he looked at me unable to understand.

Seth stood forward, Edward and Seth where good friends "your Seth, you saved my mum, thank you" he nodded, understanding who my mum was now. His sister stepped forward "Hello Leah, hope you are getting used to the boys thoughts, and are over Sam now" she winked at me and smiled. Quil and Embry stepped forward at the same time "hi Quil, hi Embry" they were extremely pleased that I knew them. "They are the names I know" they all nodded.

"I will be back, I will bring my twin sister and my mother I'm sure you all know who my parents are." They all smiled, but Sam said to me "could you clarify who they are for me please"

"I will but its not as if I would have to tell you all, I could just say it to one of you, and when you became wolfs that one would only have to think it, I think that's quite funny." They smiled but I carried on "I'm sorry I sidetracked then, my mum is Bella and my dad is Edward I love them lots, and my sister is called Stacey."

"Wasn't your name Stacey?" Jacob asked he was obviously curious.

"Yeah it was, I don't think that it's my story to tell"

"Are you involved, do you play a big part?"

"Sort of"

"Then you have a right to tell us"

"Well, Edward and Bella sort of got together at night" they all nodded.

"Edward and Bella got together, and the next morning he bit her then he left her to change." I heard the hardness in my voice I couldn't forgive Edward for doing that to my mum. "She spent the next few months trying to not eat humans Emmet and Rosalie became her parents over those months, Bella noticed something different about the way she looked. The thing is she couldn't put a finger on what it was until it was too late. Bella gave birth to me and my sister I'm the oldest" there were some giggles at this point. "Bella heard that Edward was coming back, and didn't think he would be able to handle the fact she had given birth, me and my sister where five. I was sent away, with two vegetarian vampires Billie, became my foster mother and Charlie became my foster dad. I was quite a rebel before Shaftoe. I went to over ten primary schools I went to, but I know it was over ten the school I go to now Shaftoe is my fifth secondary school. So my foster parents sent me to Shaftoe, thinking I needed reining in sent me there. I was a bit of a slut when I entered Shaftoe and I don't want go back to that, but when I went there it felt familiar, and when I met Bella she was like a mum to me. I started on my second night to have dreams.

Having met my sister, and finding out that Bella was my mum all three of us decided it was time that Edward knew, about his children. He was happy, but I was still having dreams. I am asleep right now.

"You look awake to me" Leah muttered.

"Leah, I haven't had sleep for three days and nights. I go to sleep with Vampires around me, and then I wound up here not that I don't like being here because I love being here. Being here means being with Jacob but I don't want to be separated from Stacey. Back to the story, I started to get really annoyed that not many of the kids there could smile or laugh so I'm now teaching an hour and a half class at the end of the day. The thing is, I always wake up screaming from this place, and I don't know why, do you know?"

"No, we are not sure. We came up here because we kept hearing piercing screams that tortured out ears."

"I'm sorry"

"That's ok you can't help it, but I would like to tell you that you've got Bella's scream and you've got Edwards assertiveness. You did get a good mixture Eva, and Stacey is she the exact same as you when it comes to personality as you?"

"Stacey isn't as patient as me, and she gets very paranoid too quickly. She picked up the over protectiveness from our parents, I got a bit too much care free ness from Renee Bella's mum. I like the sound of Nan. She's coming up to say hi to us."

"Ok, cool story" their voices where going

"Cover your ears," I warned them

"No Eva don't go" he held onto me tightly as I screamed, my heart tore at itself, and my brain wanted sleep. The mixture was horrible; I thought that it would pull me apart. Then I opened my eyes and I sat up Bella was naturally worrying because she had been through a stage where she screamed every night.

Edward was there. "Bella, love is this what you where like the first time I left you?"

"No, was a lot worse than this Ed. I slept ate and drank Eva is talking to people and being herself I think"

"What do you mean you think?"

"Edward I have not known Eva, or seen her since she was five, and you expect me after a week of understanding to know her?"

I opened my eyes to see them, arguing over me? Where was Stacey had they forgotten my sister? I realized I wasn't breathing. "Edward she's not breathing she's dead!"

"Should I change her now?"

I gasped, allowing the air into my lungs I opened my eyes quickly but I made no motion to move. "Where is Stacey?" I asked, I had become worried we didn't speak we weren't as close as we had promised to be.

"Stacey has taken your class, you've been out for the whole day"

"Did she take my notes?"

"Yes she did, she said that she had to do something and not just sit here"

"Is she ok mum, she has been quite edgy?" I was worried, extremely worried about her.

"Why don't you ask her now, using your mind Eva?"

"Of course thanks mum"

I concentrated on my sister; I concentrated on her, on everything about her body, her face. Her stunning eyes that pierced through me with worry. I searched for her in the darkness, and then she stepped into the spotlight.

"What do you want Eva? I'm trying to teach your class here, they've all done their homework. I'm a big girl like you I can handle teaching a class."

"I wanted to know weather you where alright, you seem upset. Why?

"Why am I upset? Why am I upset?" Stacey yelled at me. "I am upset" she spat "because we where mean to go through everything together, and your not sleeping you've got a werewolf imprinted on you, ready to be your slave, making sure you never get hurt. My problem is that I am being forgotten, whilst you are getting this spotlight," she pointed to the bright light on her.

"May I speak?" I asked casually.

"I've quite finished" my sister said. I ran over to her as her tears had gone over the brim and flowed down her cheeks. She made me cry. I hugged her, her shoulders wobbling as she buried her head into my shoulder. "I'd better get back to teaching your class now these pictures are quite amusing"

"Wait, I'll be there in a matter of minutes, I want to do this together from now on, yeah it'll be an _our _thing from now on ok?"

"I agree totally"

"Wait for me Stacey, get them to practice Cheesy smiles"

"Yeah I will"

I woke up, free from anxiety and worry. I sat up surprising Edward, Bella, and Elliot what was he doing here?

I ran to my class, barged the door open, and realized I was wearing the exact same clothes even the same pants on. I felt dirty. The whole looked up at me in disgust.

"Hi, sorry I smell I've been pasted out for the past night and today"

The class did something amazing they all did a cheesy presenter smile. "OH MY GOD" I yelled.

The class looked down the smiles straight off their faces "you were smiling, again, again." The class then realized I had been yelling in delight at them, they all grinned at me. "Right ok you lot no homework tonight! Just keep smiling"

They smile all the more it showed that hard work paid off, it made me think that if I really wanted this to work with me and Jacob I was going to have to work very hard at it. It wasn't going to run smoothly, like a car does over tarmac it was going to be a car on pebbles, or trying to go over sand. Almost impossible. A couple of thing s where for sure I was going to see Jacob, and I was going to carry on teaching Vampires how to smile it made me happy maybe I should be a teacher when I get older.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors note:

**Authors note:**

I really do need those reviews, if I don't get any then how amm I meant to continue?

If u don't get criticism then its impossible to see weather you've gone wrong or not, so why cant any of u just write a few words like "it was great carry on, with that idea"

Or

"I'm not too sure on that, explain more"

Or even

"I like the fact your punctuation is good"

Or

"You have the wrong words for what you mean"

Anything will do!

I am begging off you to start reviewing!

ThanX


	9. getting to Jake

I walked out of that classroom with a massive grin plastered on my face, linking arms with my sister, she threw me on her back

I wrote this chapter, to remember the name!

I walked out of that classroom with a massive grin plastered on my face, linking arms with my sister, she threw me on her back, and ran to our bedroom.

She grabbed two suitcases, one for each of us.

"This is so not going to be enough," she muttered under her breath

"Yeah I so know what you mean"

We showed each other what we where packing, it turned out that we pretty much packed the same sort of stuff.

Before I new it, I was boarding a plane… boarding a plane from boarding school. I was boarding everywhere; I hated to see a boards up on windows, I didn't like black boards, white boards or those fancy interactive white boards… we went a bit too fast for the interactive board. Yes. We had tested it out, with a couple of pupils.

I'd left the kids to have a free period, to keep them loving my lesson.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, that when someone came over to wake me up, because we were landing, I wasn't just a little surprised, I jumped out of my skin, the stewardess rubbed my arm, in reassurance.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

She muttered something inaudible. I just nodded my head.

By the time the plane landed I was practically jumping out of my seat, I'd had an actual sleep, was that a good thing or not?

Does this mean he didn't love me? He wasn't interested? Or that I was being silly, he was my imagination; I'd seen everyone in pictures quite a long time ago, and my unconsciousness, had randomly picked? Or that, because I was near him, there was no need to see him.

I'd told him last night, he was jumping around, and I hadn't screamed out, I'd simply faded in his arms, he was whispering something to me.

All the people, werewolves had got cotton buds in their ears, I was smiling, almost crying, when I'd gone.

I made my way off the plane once it had landed, and found my way to baggage claim.

I then made my way towards the docks. "Taxi?"

Eventually one pulled over. "Where ya off to missy?" the cab driver asked, his voice thick with an American accent.

"Docks please" I said, keeping polite.

"Oh, your from England are ya?" he said, now his voice was filled with pride.

"Yes, I am. You seem quite please with yourself about that fact"

"Why, of course I am, I know we nicked your language, and made it all wrong, well of course that's what I believe"

**Please if you're American and reading this ff, don't be offended. It does say 'I believe' it doesn't stand for the whole of America. Sorry if this offends you. I am sorry if it does, it wasn't meant to.**

"Why that is quite sweet of you"

"So where you of to?"

"Docks please"

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm meeting my American family for the first time ever, we decided the docks was a nice place to meet"

"Well, that's awfully nice isn't it, you excited?"

The friendly chat went on to we reached the docks, where I saw Stacey.

"Oh my, could you give me a minute, I can't believe it, I haven't seen my twin in ages"

"Yeah, sure, I won't charge, for the wait I mean"

"Of course"

I ran out of the cab, and towards Stacey, I muttered something the cabby wouldn't have heard. "Your American, accent please, haven't seen each other in years"

She ran towards me, and we nearly knocked heads, and we pulled each other into a strangling hug.

"Oh My God, look at ya, doll, I haven't seen you in like ages Oh my god!" Stacey said, her voice sounded local, anyone who was looking from the outside, would have thought that.

"I'm fine, just fine, I've been missing you so much. I want you to come home Stacey, home"

"I've got a surprise for you, come and see"

"Wait, I must not keep that lovely man waiting."

I turned and went to run, when Stacey interlocked fingers with me, and we ran together. I had missed her terribly, I'd been miserable. It clearly showed in her eyes as well. We both paid the cabby, and gave a tip.

We turned back. Mum and Dad where drenched.

"You," he said accusingly

"Me?" we both said at the same time. He laughed.

"Stacey, you, your faster than me" we both laughed, and high fived.

"Go Stacey" I chanted.

"Go Eva" Stacey chanted, we ended up laughing, and on the floor, embracing.

We got a motel, for me, and of course, it wouldn't be normal… not that we looked normal…

Edward and Bella where just drying, it turns out, that Stacey goes so fast, she runs on water, however, Bella had forgotten that she was on water, and stopped to look at something, she went straight into the water, and panicked, Edward had, had to well, swim underwater, they had walked on the abyss.

I mean, yeah, I really romantic walk, at the bottom of the ocean.

Come on.

As soon as we got in, the battle for the shower started. I gave in.

"I'm having one in the morning people. For now I'm going to sleep" with that statement, and a yawn, I was asleep. Thankfully I had changed into my pj's it was 6pm.

For me though, it was midnight, there were a few chuckles.

I awoke at 3am though there was an eight hour difference, so for me, it was 11.

I quickly had a shower, no one noticed, they where engrossed in their debate…

I even got dressed, and wrote a note. I walked, that's right walked down to the reception, the receptionist was fast asleep.

"Excuse me" the receptionist grunted, then opened their eyes in horror.

"I'm sorry, it's my first night, and-"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I'm just suffering from jet lag, and I'm hungry, there's no way the breakfast bar is going to be open, know a 24 hour bar round here, that sells a full English breaky?"

"Err, yeah, just down the road. Would you like me to call a cab for you?"

"Yes please, and make it quick"

He did as much as he could, within five minutes a cab was outside, the guy pulled out 50 dollars.

"This should be enough"

"What's this for?"

"This should pay for the cabs and the breakfast. I owed you one, now I don't"

"Thanks"

"No, thank you" the receptionist said. I simply nodded back, and with a warm smile, I was out the door, and in the cab.

"Nearest, best 24 hr service for a jet lagged Briton please"

"I know just the place" and with that, we were gone. Like the receptionist said, it was just down the road.

"Hey, you want a coffee or something? Maybe breakfast?"

"Really?" he was astonished.

"Well yeah, you where there in like less than five minutes."

"I'll tell all the boys bout you, you'll always have someone there, in less than five minutes. Never know when it'll be useful"

"Aww thanks"

We both got out the car, and walked in. I ordered a coffee for myself, and my cab driver, and two mega fry ups.

When it came, I just looked longingly at my food.

"Hey, you look like you could eat that in less amount of time, than the time it took me, to get to you"

"Hmm, is that a dare?"

"No, it's a race"

"Your on"

"3… 2…"

"Go!" I said, he smiled, but it gave me a head start," Hey, no fair"

We ate, till we couldn't eat any more.

"I'm stuffed"

"Yeah me too, not bad for a British girl if I must say"

"Airplane food sucks"

"Yeah, so you haven't eaten anything since yesterday?"

"Morning, yesterday morning, small bowl of cereal"

"Christ, you must have been ravenous"

"Oh yeah"

I paid, and asked for 3 take away coffee's, the girl looked stunned. I got them though, and handed one to my driver.

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Eva, Eva Cullen"

"Ok, Eva, all you have to say, if you want a cab is your name, and you'll get a free cab, as long as the guy gets a coffee, or a chocolate bar or something ok?"

"Deal"

"Deal"

I got back to the hotel at around 4.

The guy was straining to keep his eyes open

"Hey" I said conversationally

"Hey" he said sleepily

"I got ya a coffee whilst I was out"

"Aww thanks, I really can't think of a way to thank you more"

"Have the coffee, then come up to our room, you can sleep until you see fit, we're leaving later today, but we're booked in for two nights"

"You seriously don't know how much a life saver you are do you?"

"No, but people must seriously like me, I mean, I only invited the cabby in for breakfast, and a coffee, and gave him one of these" I pointed to the coffee.

"Now, all I have to say, is my name, and I get a ride for free. As long as I give the person a drink, or a little bit to eat."

"Nice"

"Drink up, then you can rest up, I promise"

He nodded. I made my way to the stairs, and upstairs, and opened the door.

"There you are. We went to wake you up, and…"

"I went downstairs, I awoke the guy, and he paid me 50 dollars to keep quiet. I then used that cash, to by breakfast; of course I went by cab. I invited the cabby for breaky with me. So that's all I did. Have breaky, now if I want a cabby, all I have to say is my name, and I get a free ride, of course I have to get them a drink or a snack. By the way, the poor receptionist, is sleeping in here today… so be out"

"Yeah, yeah" Stacey said, she was the only one NOT bothered by the fact that I'd just been out in a country that I wasn't too familiar with. Bella was fuming. Edward was so angry, but he could control his face better than mum's his eyes where always an insight to his emotions though.

"I'm going in about an hour and a half"

"Half 5" Bella whispered, shaking her head.

"So Dad, Stacey, could you help me pin point an estimate place where Jake is, just while mum chills"

"Yeah, sure I'd love to" Stacey said, now full of enthusiasm, after only just being bored out of her brains.

"Yeah sure, it's a good idea Eva, it'll give us something to do"

We got to work, a little while later; Mum joined in I described the surroundings.

"Lift the band Eva"

I tried and tried. Edward got a glimpse, it was enough, and I was worn out.

I slept for around an hour.

"Eva, sis, you need to get going now" Stacey said, walking me up gently.

"Thanks Stacey'

"No probs"

I picked up my stuff,

"We pin pointed his position to be around this area, he'll smell you in this radius, if he's there, ok Eva?" there's an entrance over here, he should be round here"

Edward explained everything to me, all that was left to do, was phone a cabby.

I dialed the number, as luck would have it; we would straight by the place that I'd had breakfast.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, my names Eva Cullen"

"Oh my, erm, where are you exactly?"

"In the same motel I was in earlier"

"Ok, we've got the name, someone should be right with you"

3minutes later…

"Love you all, let the poor guy sleep in our room, I'll be back by tomorrows night fall. I promise"

They all nodded solemnly.

"Where are you headed miss?"

"I'm headed towards that café down the road"

"Of course"

"Coffee?"

"Yes, could you make it white with one sugar"

"Yep"

The guy stepped on the gas pedal, and we reached the café quick enough. He went straight towards the take away part.

"Yes, can I have one hot chocolate deluxe, and one white coffee, would you mind making it white where you are? It'll make a mess everywhere, and we'll have one sugar in that coffee too please"

"Of course" the girl was stunned at my manners.

She got the order faster than was possible.

Then we paid, I gave a tip, and we drove into the car park.

"Right, I need to meet my uncle here"

"Right"

"The entrance is here"

"Got ya, lets go"

And that wasn't it when it came to conversation, it turns out the cabby I'd had earlier was called 'old Jack' he's spread the word, and now everyone was waiting anxiously to give me a ride.

"So, why so early in the morning, mind if I call you Eva?"

"Jet lag, and go ahead, what's your name?"

"Zachary, Zac, if you could"

"Yeah, don't worry, Zac it is"

He drove me to the entrance of the woods, by this time; the sun was rising, and just appearing over the horizon, spreading its beams, across a now pink sky.

I stood there, watching in awe. "That's beautiful Zac, don't you think?"

"Certainly is, now, where did you want to go from here?"

I showed him the map, I need to be round here"

"Look, I can take you to here, then the trail ends, for cars anyways. If you go ahead from that, the trail goes back on it's a little bit, don't go off it though, it comes to this main path. If you follow this all the way, you should get here"

"I'm going to land exactly where I want to?"

"Yeah, course you are, now lets get going" Zac drove up the trail, but then he stopped.

"This is how far I can go, he beginning of the trail is hard to find, I'll get out with you" and he did. He showed me the path, then on the map, and he walked a good way up it,

"Look, there's the main path, I've gotta leave you now, is there any chance you have the spare change for another coffee?"

"Yeah, here, that should be enough for 6"

"6?"

"Well yeah, I need to keep my promise, so here to my good reputation" we both laughed.

"Don't you worry, you'll always get a free ride Eva, in a car"

"Yeah, I know, so just to clarify" Zac sighed; we'd been through this like 7 times.

"I know, your probably tired, and worn out and stuff, but I'm Jet lagged beat that, so I just follow this main path, and it'll take me here?"

"Yes, just don't go off of it"

"No, no need to worry bout that, don't you give, me that worry too"

"I wouldn't dream to Eva"

"Good" we saluted each other, laughed bout it, then went our separate ways, the gloom, and aloneness crept up on me, I suddenly had a bad feeling about it all.

Until I came across another big path, I had a quick analysis of the path, and I was about to keep going when I saw the stump.

HOLY SHIT!!

The stump…

OH MY GOD

I ran towards it, and sat on it, hugged it, kissed it, then I turned round, and saw a faded path, made up of paw prints, not used often, but they where fresh, I immediately grabbed my stuff, and ran up the path, it lead to a cliff ledge, the ledge was strong, and it looked out onto the rest of the forest, showing off the now orange sky.

I was really caught up in the scenery, that I didn't notice a massive wolf get ready to jump on me, to attack me, until I heard it growl.

I smile stretched over my face, and I looked deep into the wolf's eyes.

"Paul?"

The wolf nodded.

"Its Eva?"

"Humph" he said, he nodded his head towards, the rows of sleeping boys, on a little bit by itself, a girl slept "Leah" I whispered.

Paul grunted.

"How would you feel, if you turned into a wolf, and the whole pack was made up of girls? They weren't the most attractive girls ever, however they where practical, they where more muscled under their clothing, than you could of imagined."

Paul ran into the woods, next thing I know, a half naked human boy is running towards me.

He tackles me, and whispered "I know what he means now, you could bend anyone round your fingers"

"You wanna bet?"

"Ok, so how did you get here?"

"Cab"

"Hmmm, I watched you, you didn't pay"

"Oh, I have an arrangement with the taxi company, I get them a coffee, or snack, and I get a free ride. Before you go into details, the receptionist, paid me 50 dollars, to keep quiet, with the money I bought a breakfast for me and the cabby, that's how that arrangement became alive, the receptionist, is going to be sleeping in our room through the day, when I say 'our' I mean, Edward, Bella and Stacey, whose half vampire, because we're connected, so, I if become one, she will become a full vampire, not that she wont at the age of 21."

I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath, until I gave that speech.

Paul removed himself from me, straightened up, and shook hands with me.

"Have you learnt to control your anger?"

"What? I never loose my temper?"

"Of course, that why your shaking violently now. Can I train you?"

"Like a puppy? No, I don't need to be potty trained"

"You idiot, I'm going to try to control your anger, what are you, an anger freak? Yeah I thought so, maybe if you just get a life, then you might be able to find your imprint" that was it, he phased.

"Told you so" was all I said, the wolf stopped in its tracks.

"Want to start?"

He nodded. "Right ok, what makes you angry, is people picking on you, for your weakness. How am I doing?"

The wolf nodded again.

"Ok, so, if we can maybe find the root, of it all, we can work out from there?"

The wolf looked really puzzled now.

"I'm trying to think of why you get so angry when people pick on you, it must have been more than that, that started you off"

"And yeah, I'd phase if I where you" before I new it Paul came back into view.

"How did you know I wanted to phase?"

"Who wants the other person to guess the wrong thoughts, its frustrating, to say the least"

"Hmmm"

We finally cracked down the problem; Paul was almost in tears, of joy, apparently.

"Thanks, Eva, you know an imprint is meant to help not just one wolf, but in a way help the whole pack, you could say, it's like your vampires, and their gifts, we all contribute something to the pack, you contribute like a mental helper. Stop us saying the secret too early, helping us calm down for example and to see our faults. Your family now, I hope you know that" I nodded, expecting him to finish to say something like "come on you and I know that's tripe" and then us to have a tickle war. However, Paul didn't stop, he just took a deep breath, and said.

"By the way, last night, we were all ready for the 'big scream' now either, those ear plugs worked better than planned and knocked out our vision, or you actually faded away, laughing, your laughter bounced off the trees. It was truly amazing."

"Paul, you know what was truly amazing"

"Yeah, what I just said"

"No, I actually got sleep on the plane"

"Nice, wait, you haven't been sleeping?"

"No, each time I went to sleep in England, I woke in America, and each time I screamed my out of America, I awoke in a sweat from your body heat in England."

Please review, reviews are like goldust for me, and many others, so review, it'll, make me happy, and I've decided, for stories that I'm getting into, I'll try to update nearly **everyday**. But every _four days, I'll do a huge update_, so, **every story** **will be updated**, every **four **days, and if something crops up, I'll just do it the day earlier.

As always,

Nessie.

Take care, people!!


	10. she's more beautiful

Chapter 9- Chapter 9-

Jakes POV

I awoke to see Paul; he was talking to someone, it was then, that I saw Eva.

She was lying on a little stool, and she was half asleep, murmuring.

"I'm not sure…" she was sleeping talking, and Paul was having a conversation with her.

"Hey, angry kid" that was my knick name for him; I waited, and turned round. Paul just looked at me and shrugged.

"Whoever, has misplaced you, I don't like it, I'm going to punch the living-" Paul cut me off.

"You're not going to do anything, to Eva." He said calmly.

"Oh, no you didn't" I thought life had been cruel enough to me sharing my mind was one thing, sharing an imprint?

"You aren't going to kill my little helper, she's family now Jake" Paul pressed; his lips twitched upwards when he realized what I had took it for.

"Wait, she, she helped you?" I asked, Paul became solemn again, he nodded

"Yep, and if she's sorted out my anger problems, then I really can't start to imagine what's she's going to do for you" he said, and then he stood up, and patted me on the back.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About four hours"

"Cool, wait FOUR HOURS? HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN HERE?"

"Chill bro, your little miracle worker was here about… 6ish. Then she taught me how to control my anger, and she's been twisting and turning, she sleep talks, it's funny to watch"

I was calming myself, and Paul looked at me.

"Man, I bet I was worse than that, no offense bro intended there. Right I'm going to the loo" he said, then as he walked away he shook his head, muttering something about being absolutely mad and learning to be completely chilled, and taking things the wrong way.

As soon as Paul was out of sight, I gently lifted her, and laid her down on top of me. After laying down myself.

She nestled into my body, making our bodies become 1, the gaps closed as she breathed, her hair dropped and fell onto my forehead I watched as she rolled off of me, and I quickly caught her head on my arm, she mumbled something incoherent, I smiled at her, her face was towards me.

I snuggled towards her, and moved the hair away from her face, she looked so beautiful like this.

Her beautiful eyes fluttered open, and stared intently into mine, then shock came in.

"H-how did I g-get here?" she stuttered

"I moved you, so you where more comfy, and Paul says thanks"

"I fell asleep because of the different ways he was saying 'thank you.'"

I chuckled under my breath; I could see the pain in her eyes as she winked at me.

I got up, and told her I was going for a shower, I asked her to join me, but she said that it wasn't possible.

I laughed.

"You're sure Eva?"

"For now, besides I need to get everyone up" with that I winked at her, showing her my wolfy grin and took off towards the showering facilities.

In five minutes I was showered and my clothes where lying out to dry, the clothes from the previous day where there. I chucked them on, feeling more freshly, and ran off back towards camp.

I came across five very tired shape shifters, who where completely worn out.

I smiled at them

"She got you up already?"

"Yeah, somehow, she managed to convince me that Kim wouldn't like me back smelly" Jared muttered.

As I walked back into the camp place, I smelled vampire.

"Stacey, you cannot be here"

"Eva, I'm really missing you"

"But you can't stay here"

"Yes I can"

"No sis you can't"

"I'm sure we can find a way for the both of you to be here" I said introducing myself to the conversation, and the girl named Stacey.


	11. the last 1 standing

I find my heart being ripped in two, one side for Jacob, and the pack, where as the other half for my actual family and the sc

I find my heart being ripped in two, one side for Jacob, and the pack, where as the other half for my actual family and the school of vampires.

What would you honestly do, if your family and the love of your life hated one another, and they had a treaty?

My solutions are these –

Put family and pack in one room either they die, or they speak to one another.

Put family and pack in room, where they have to help each other to get out, a team effort. Its called getting me to get out the way…

I love Jake; so much he is the second best thing I have found in my life. To me though family comes first.

Here's my problem, how do I get it so no one hates me, or my heart isn't ripping in two and each night I'm waking up on the other side of the world, and no the answer is not caffeine.

I'm sat in the woods, Jake and co. have about as much luck of finding me as a needle in a haystack and so does my family, seen as I refuse to loose up my thoughts, and I'm constantly having to change my ideas, because Alice could track me.

I'm keeping my emotions in tight, a long with anything else that might give me away.

I'm sat on the floor; I cleared an area about an hour an half ago.

When Jake had got back, I'd cooked them breakfast, nice and burnt, just how I cook.

The boys promised that Leah would teach me; she had laughed and nodded seriously and rigorously afterwards.

Paul was so happy, and he kept brushing my arm or something.

"Paul, keep your hands to yourself"

It sounded to wrong, in a sick-minded way, but so right in a family situation (no, not incest people)

There was a clear circle of salt around me, yes salt, there are slugs here you know, I am in the woods.

Like it would stop my vampires, what would stop everyone was the way I was holding the mirrors, they caught the sun, and laced it on me, making it look like I was glowing. I felt at home.

I planned on going home; I pictured Aunty Alice and uncle Jaspers house and living there, and laughed inwardly.

Yes aunty Alice, I'm not thick, I know your tracking me, you and Jasper won't pick up anything useful for the time being!

I started giggling insanely in my mind, which automatically would make aunty Alice laugh, because I planned to laugh more, and more, and more and more. I forgot the more bit, joking with you.

With everything going on, I wanted to be alone.

I focused, and lifted an imaginable elastic band

_Dad?_

_Its Eva, yeah this is very hard, to do this, don't come and find me. I want to think this through before I come home tonight, my family or my soul mate, as much as I'd love it no ones going to get along… I love you all, just don't come and find me, and say sorry to aunty Alice and uncle Jasper for leading them onto a wild goose chase…_

_Thank you, once again, I love you all… leave well alone though with hugs and love _

_Eva _

_Xxxx_

I heard a

No, she didn't open her eyes did she? Shit I can't find my daughter, crafty Eva, crafty.

_Now if anything happens to her…_

I hung my head guiltily, holding it in my hands. All I had to do was drink animal blood and I was a vampire, well at least Stacy was, we weren't sure on the outcome.

I looked up and a deer, was wandering awkwardly towards me, it was elderly and clearly in a lot of pain. It was almost crying out to me, for me to kill it.

It lay down in front of me, I looked at it, and stoked it calmly and lay my head on its neck, the deer whimpered and I snapped its neck. It let out one last little whimper of happiness.

I drunk its blood and felt myself change quickly, my teeth lengthen, my clothes changed slightly, as I thought about baggy trousers, and a tight black top and hug tits.

I looked down, and I had successfully become someone else, erm hello Rita?

Yeah Rita. Ha, ha.

I ran round skipping putting my hands up in the air. Making little "go me. Go me, go, go, go, go me, go me, go, go, go" movements.

"Oh yeah. I know, I rock, no there's no need to applause me, I'm just doing my bit for charity" I joked to myself, and rolled around on the floor, laughing

"Nice show" I heard Jakes voice, it wasn't that nice warm voice I had grown to know and love dearly, I turned round a huge grin plastered on my face

"Jake" I hiccupped and I ran at him, he was already in a defensive position though, I could see him getting ready for the impact, I hugged him, and my hair went back to its natural colour, my clothes changed back to my normal jeans and my top changed back to the green army one I'd been wearing since yesterday morning.

"You chose them over me?" it wasn't a question, I was about to answer, but he counted as rhetorical.

"Nope" I said still smiling

"But you're a-"

"An imprint, who happens to look at everything, I've changed myself into a vampire, because I want to be with you and my family for forever and an eternity"

I then launched my lips to his, and they moved in sync. It felt so right.

I pulled away remembering that Jake actually needed to breath.

"Wow" he breathed, his breath coming out in puffs.

"I'd say that was bloody brilliant, going on the list for most amazing experiences ever, but wow will do just fine"

He laughed then.

"I agree with you there, I love you Eva, I just don't want to loose you"

We made our way back to camp, me as myself, and Leah was going to teach me.

"I have an idea"

"Okay?"

"Give me a minute or two"

"Yeah, sure" Leah nodded and backed off, as I changed drastically, into a mumsie looking vampire, my hair was long and swayed at my hips, my eyes they must have been amazing. Then I could cook, I know amazing, right?

Jake watched me in great interest as I changed characters all day. The pack helped me choose names for each one.

At one point I was Jakes sister, and Paul went nuts.

"Rebecca, sweetie I love you" I quickly changed character then, I went straight to Rita.

After around three hours, we figured I could turn into a boy as well. I had the whole package, yep I quickly changed, the possibilities for my changing person was never ending so far we had…

Rita,

Ria,

Louis,

Cheryl,

Suzy,

Rebecca,

Kaitlin,

Katie,

Leah (I could look exactly like Leah Clearwater)

Then the boys…

The whole pack, and my whole family, at one point I was Emmett. I had a match with Jake, who decided on not getting me, then I pushed the right buttons and Paul leapt at me.

Jake had gone for a loo break, and when he came back, he stumbled and had to re-gain his balance as I was battling Paul. As myself, I had changed the last second, and surprised everyone, including myself.

"How did you do that?" Paul asked after I had him chilled all over again.

"Do what?"

"Make me that monster all over again?"

"Easy, I just for around a millisecond was a pack member, and I said something about the past. Thanks Embry, remind me to buy you that latest quad bike when we get home"

Embry winked at me, and Jake slapped him a high five.

"You rock man," Embry said to me, and Jake. Which sent me into fits of laughter, and I turned straight into my father.

"Yeah, man" I joked. The growls I got from my new voice. I turned back into myself, and I grew very quiet and still. I had heard someone, I turned to the direction of the noise, my ears just that bit more delicate than the wolves.

I turned into Rita, and then I carefully turned into a wolf, same as the others, my scent turned to theirs, it was hard. I was a new born.

I nodded ever so slightly everyone caught it.

We all crouched in formation. I went to the back/middle of the group. Leah was to my right and her brother to my left, suddenly we all linked arm with each other, becoming a web a complicated web, of arms and bodies, hiding me from view, all too easily.

It took extra effort on my part to phase, I looked down at myself, I was golden, and I thought red, I became blood red. I quickly changed back to gold. Leah looked at me confused. I gave her a wolfy grin.

She shook her head, and I looked down, with everyone else.

I heard someone coming.

"Edward please son, could you?"

"Yeah, sure" I recognized my fathers voice immediate, and I wanted to look up to find out who the other vampire was. There was a pause. Sam thought 'get out of here, you have absolutely no excuse Cullen to trespass on our turf'

"This is so going to damage my pride but I cant translate for you"

Dad murmured. I stifled a giggle.

I saw a tiny nod from Leah her head moved a fraction.

'I order no one to think about Eva, she is not here. Eva who are you?'

'I'm known as Sasha, and I'm gold because of the lies I was put through'

'Everyone got that?'

In unison 'yes sir'

I carefully lifted the elastic band off

"I can get them now dad, it's alright"

Sam repeated his thoughts again.

Edward said them out loud, while Edward's dad responded.

"I'm just looking for my granddaughter, we didn't mean to offend you in any way"

_Too late my fiend_

Edward spoke Sam's thoughts.

"We aren't here to have a battle to the death, we just wanted to know whether you have seen this girl?" he held a picture up.

Nope sorry, now go

"Whose the new member?" Edward said out loud

Leave. Now.

"I just wondered who it was"

Her names Sasha. Now leave.

"Ok, ok we're going" my father said.

As soon as I could no longer hear or see them. I panicked. Big time.

The pack dispersed, girl well now girls went one way, boys another.

Leah took me to a lake, where we had a swim and splashed each other.

She shared her shampoo and conditioner with me, I was grateful, she also gave me some of her clothes, they weren't what I had exactly in mind. Leah had bigger hips than me.

So I made mine bigger.

When we made out way back, I sat down on a rock and my stomach growled loudly.

So did a couple of the boys, I got up and Leah started to teach me how to cook, at one point I was stirring with golden paws.

Then when I went to taste the brew, I had a long nose, and perfectly normal hands.

I sat down and concentrated, constantly changing.

Becoming man, woman and myself for extremely short periods of time.

I changed my clothes, and Leah found that I could actually make clothes appear, so I changed again.

**10 years later**

My heart was in two, and my face was now mine, after 6 years of controlling my power.

I could turn into an actual werewolf, which freaked the Volturi out when we had paid a visit.

When I was but three in vampire years, the Volturi killed Jake, well to me they killed him, and he was their little pet.

All because they wanted me to join their guard.

Jake wouldn't leave me, so he's a guard and I protect most of us, I changed Marcus vegetarian, and Casius. Aro was left to it, he didn't like it, and so he gave vegetarian a go, and loved it.

I look up at the stars and wonder where my family is, I learnt my grandfather's name was Carlisle.

Carlisle had visited the Volturi after hearing about their change; we had gone round and collected new born, after newborn. This 'collection' included Jasper.

I helped out with it, but as Ria, or Rita.

It was much easier that way; I trained Jasper to completely block out human scent.

He spent 5 years with us; where as some of the kids I had taught are still here.

I was just teaching them, and Jake will be teaching some shape shifters soon, he's not looking forward to it. I'm his test dummy.

And that's how life goes…

My mum and dad live with my aunty Alice, Rose, Esme, Uncle Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle.

My sister lives with a guy named Alistair. She loves him lots, she had to come to the school, and it was quite funny.

The other day, a little baby came in, her name was Renesmee Carlie, and I looked over her, and added Cullen to the end of her name.

We have decided to keep her for a week or two. Just until I can track down her parents, and such.

She was sent from China, but that wasn't her origin. We have done a whole world search.

We ended up with…

LA. Los Angeles, the city that never sleeps, I had grown attached to her.

"Eva, darling"

"Yes Aro?"

"I want you to take the baby, to the Cullen's, take Felix with you" Felix had been hitting on me for ages…

"I refuse to take Felix, by himself, he would miss behave"

"Felix and Alec. Happy?"

"Very much" I decided to set off the next day, to give my aunty Rose a baby…

The end!


End file.
